A Pal, a Sister and Advisor
by Dreams Of Another Summer
Summary: What would have happened if Galinda was involved in Elphaba’s childhood? First Multichap, Please review!
1. The girl must go

Title: A Pal, a Sister and Advisor.

Rating: G - could get higher later.

Summary: What would have happened if Galinda was involved in Elphaba's childhood?

Author's Notes: Well, this is my first multi-chapter, so I'll try and be regular with the updates, and I'm always open to storyline suggestions.

Ok… it's slightly AU, with bits of both the musical and the book.

Melena died giving birth to Nessarose, so Elphaba and her sister are living with Frex in Munchkinland- Melena has just died, so Nessarose is just a baby, but I decided to make Elphaba about 5, instead of 3.

Also, I'm using the last name Galinda has in the book- Arduenna.

-----

Frex looked at the green girl with a newfound hatred. He'd grown to love her over the years, despite her colour and those….._teeth_, but after what had just happened he felt he would never feel emotion for the girl ever again. The tiny bundle in his arms, however, he felt he could love for eternity, despite what the country midwives said.

"If all they say is true, and you do never walk, I won't care, because I love you," He said to the tiny girl, asleep in his arms, "My little Nessarose."

Frex felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see the green one, Elphaba, reaching up for the bundle containing her sister. He lifted his arms until the baby was out of her reach. Elphaba started pleading, in a strange sing-song way, scaring her father, who backed away, Nessarose safely in his arms.

It was pointless, for Elphaba's attention was attracted by the covered carriage drawing up to the cottage. She ran to her father.

"Is the carriage her to help mother?" She asked, her eyes looking up at Frex with a glint of hope, which he mistook for sadistic pleasure.

"They are here for her, but not to help," he paused, forcing himself to say his daughter's name, "_El_phaba, your mother is dead, dead because of what we did to stop another….occurrence." He caught himself before blaming the child, although deep inside him he did.

Father and daughter stood outside the country cottage in silence as the carriage departed. Frex sighed and tickled little Nessarose's toes. When there was no response from the baby, he knew it was true- she would never walk, and would need care for her entire life. Frex lifted his head and nodded to some invisible force, making a promise to serve his daughter until his life ended. As he lowered his head his eyes rested on Elphaba, chasing a spider through the garden. She was young, and needed care too- care which he knew he was incapable of giving.

"Elphaba, run inside and pack up all your things" He suddenly said, scaring Elphaba so much she fell backwards. "Go on, you have somewhere to be" he gestured to the house as Elphaba stood up. She brushed herself off and ran inside.

Frex rocked the sleeping baby and hummed to himself, before following the green sprite inside. Laying Nessarose down in a rush basket at his feet, Frex sat at the table and began a letter to a distant relative who lived in Gillikin, Frottica to be precise, in the Pertha Hills. Rocking the basket with his foot as he wrote, he dictated under his breath.

"Unfortunate circumstances….the girl can't remain here….slight physical deformity….quiet and shy…thank you ever so much….." A sudden noise near his feet made him jump. Elphaba had crawled along the floor to see her sister, and was now stroking her head. Frex picked up Elphaba and deposited her outside, along with the two small bags containing everything she owned.

"Elphaba, wait here until the carriage comes along, then alert me" He said sternly, and Elphaba stared at her feet, encased in small leather slippers, and nodded. "Good."

Around an hour later, after Frex had a calmed Nessarose back to sleep, he heard Elphaba's strong voice from outside. He stood and walked out to the garden, beside his daughter. He smiled to himself, picked up Elphaba, all her things, and deposited them in the carriage. He brought himself to kiss the girl good-bye, paid the driver, and then she was gone in a cloud of dust.


	2. Welcome dear

The journey was long, and Elphaba slept for most of it, curled up around her bags like an over-protective cat. Days and nights went by, but Elphaba didn't notice, until on one over-cast day the carriage stopped, and the driver opened the door, announcing this as her stop; Frotti something-or-other, the home of Mr and Mrs Ardu-something. Elphaba stepped out of the carriage and rubbed her eyes. She was standing in the shadow of a very large and very fancy ('in an over-the-top way' Elphaba mused) house. At the front door stood and rather curvy woman, with bouncing blonde hair and a smile that revealed many pure white teeth.

"Oh come inside my poor dear you must be so hungry and tired" Elphaba looked at the woman in surprise, for she bounced down the steps, speaking in a high-pitched nasally voice and wrapping her arms around Elphaba, pushing her small frame into the huge blue dress the woman was wearing. Elphaba tensed up, not used to such touching affection. "Oh," commented the woman, "what kind of parents have children unused to hugs and such! I'll bet the little dear doesn't even why she is here!"

The woman pulled Elphaba around to face her. Elphaba smiled, looking more like she was grimacing, and the woman's face went pale. "Green," she whispered to herself, "what an unusual…_abnormality_" She suddenly stood up straight, fixed her skirt, put an arm around Elphaba, who squirmed, and announced. "I am Miss Arduenna, and you, my dear," she paused, "are Elphaba, am I correct?" Elphaba nodded, and the woman continued on, pushing Elphaba through the front door, an enormous entrance hall, up stairs and down a thousand corridors.

Suddenly they reached a door painted a shade of bright pink with white trimmings and white lace cover on the polished silver handle. A silver plaque on the door read 'Miss Galinda'. Miss Arduenna, which Elphaba assumed was her only name, as she'd given no other, let go of Elphaba for long enough to knock delicately on the door, minding both her fingernails and the horrendous paint. Elphaba rolled her shoulders, glad of a respite from the eagle grip with blue polish.

A bubbly, extremely high-pitched voice came through the door, "come in!" Miss Arduenna turned the handle and poked her head through the door. After a whispered conversation, of which Elphaba only caught an excited 'Momsie!' she was ushered in.

Elphaba was almost sick right there. It was _pink_. The entire room, from the carpet to the curtains and everything in between- pink. And standing the middle of the pinkness was a girl. Dressed in a pink and white dress that seemed to be made of a hundred frills sewn together, she was a small version of her mother, from the delicate turned out feet to the piles of curls on top of her head.

The girl, who Elphaba assumed was Galinda, approached her and curtsied. "I'm Galinda, and you must be Elphaba." Elphaba nodded as Galinda's mother clapped her little girl's manners.

"Well, know that you've met each other, I'll just leave you to get to know each other," Miss Arduenna said, walking out the door, "Galinda dear will tell you where your room is, and all your things will be waiting for you there." And with that, she was gone.

Galinda sat down on her large, pink, frilly four-poster bed, daintily spreading her skirt around her. Elphaba looked down at the little dress she had been given by her mother- black and threadbare; it was the nicest outfit she owned. Next to Galinda, she looked like a street urchin.

Elphaba nervously smiled at Galinda, who crossed her short arms across her chest. "Now that you're my sister, we need to sort you out." Elphaba's smile disappeared.


	3. Sisters?

**Oops, I forgot**: I do not own Wicked, although it _is_ pretty much one big fanfic (wish my fanfics made millions and had cool songs) and gasps to prevent crying I don't own it runs off crying

**A/N:** Thanks to both Kennedy Leigh Morgan and Yero my Hero, for reviewing- they make me so happy! Almost as happy as the fact that I'm getting a Grimmerie! So, please make my day and push that little bluish button!

Galinda slid off the bed, stood up and walked towards Elphaba, who stood her ground, giving the other girl a look of loathing, tinted with uneasiness. As Galinda inched closer Elphaba felt a sick feeling in her stomach, which grew as Galinda pointed a perfectly pink fingernail at her.

"You're green," Galinda said, as if it was the most horrendous crime. Elphaba sarcastically smiled and nodded.

"Well done," she said sneeringly to Galinda. "And now that you know that, _I_ want to know a few things, like what I'm doing here" At the last remark the sarcasm left her face and was replaced with the look of a lost young child- which, in effect, she was. The look on the green girl's face touched Galinda, and she felt her cool, calm exterior fading into a feeling of compassion.

"Sit," she stated, sitting down on a pink frilly couch and patting the empty space next to her. Elphaba approached nervously and sat, folding herself up to avoid sitting on Galinda's many-layered skirt.

"Momsie only told me a little about why you came, we only received a letter about you the day before you arrived, and then," she gestured to Elphaba, "you were here." Elphaba nodded, opening her mouth to ask again why she was there.

"Your father," Galinda exclaimed, cutting her off, "Momsie said that's all she'll say, and the rest is for when you're older." That statement made Elphaba annoyed, for it was the one thing she most hated being told. She was about to protest when Galinda jumped up off the couch, a suddenly different person.

"Argh!" she squeaked, golden curls bouncing wildly, "I have to show you your room! And help you get dressed for dinner…" she began rattling off all the things she could help Elphaba with, "Now that we're sisters!" she finished, grabbing Elphaba's arm as she sat on the couch in shock.

"Sisters?" she exclaimed, not believing what the hyperactive blonde had just uttered. "_Sisters?_"

"Yes," sighed Galinda with frustration. "Sisters! I told you that just after Momsie left us!" Seeing Elphaba's obvious confusion, she repeated what she'd said, _'Now that you're my sister, we need to sort you out'_ "Oh, what a horrible thing to say! Father said I always make a bad impression," her voice began musical, as if was reciting a poem, "something a society lady should never do." She remembered what she was originally trying to say, and switched back to the topic so fast Elphaba felt slightly dizzy.

"Now, Elphaba, I'll show you to your room," she took Elphaba's arm again and walked her out the door. Elphaba focused her mind to try and remember the way to wherever her room was.

Galinda took about ten steps and stopped before a plain white door, nice and simple. Elphaba looked at Galinda in surprise, and Galinda gave a mage-watt grin back.

"Here you are!" she said with a flourish, and opened the door. Elphaba stepped in.

The room was furnished the same as Galinda's, right down to the same jewellery box on the bedside dresser, but in white. Elphaba looked around in amazement, which Galinda mistook for a look of disappointment.

"I _told_ Momsie it should have been blue, but she said that you mightn't like blue, so white will be fine." Galinda crossed her arms and pouted, thinking of her mother's stupidity.

Elphaba wandered the room, before noticing her two bags had been placed beside the enormous four poster bed. She reached into the first bag and pulled out a bundle of what Galinda thought were rags. Walking over to offer her unpacking expertise she noticed that the ragged, faded pieces of material were clothes- dresses and nightgowns, hats, scarves and underwear.

"Are those your clothes?" she asked Elphaba incredulously. Elphaba nodded, looking as if she was trying not to cry. Galinda pulled her into a hug, which Elphaba twisted out of, returning to her bags.

"No need to bother unpacking all those things," Galinda pulled Elphaba over to the wardrobe, "Momsie and I went shopping for you!" she pulled open the door, revealing dresses every style and colour imaginable. "This would look _fabulous_ on you, dear," Galinda imitated her mother, sticking her head into the wardrobe to choose Elphaba an outfit.

Elphaba stared at the dresses Galinda had pulled out for her- none of them seemed _her_. Reaching around Galinda into the wardrobe she pulled out a plain black dress, simple and elegant, for a young girl anyway. "This one" she said. Galinda looked with distaste.

"If you must" she sighed, pointing to a door in the wall. "The bathroom's through there, and you have to wash before dinner." Elphaba shrank back from Galinda.

"Wash- w…with w…w…water?" she stuttered. Galinda nodded, feeling confused. Elphaba walked over to her bag and pulled out a bottle. "I don't wash in water" she told Galinda simply, "I wash with oil" and with that she picked up the black dress and disappeared into the bathroom.

Galinda stared at the closed door, before heading back to her room to get ready.

Dinner was boring, or so Elphaba told Galinda years later. Miss Arduenna asked question after question as Elphaba stared at her plate, eating food she'd never heard of, let alone eaten before. After the questions cam the horrible high-pitched squeaking Elphaba came to know as a conversation between mother and daughter, conversation which often fell into never-ending giggling, until both girls were excused.

That night Elphaba couldn't sleep, and neither could Galinda, who snuck into Elphaba's room, thinking she was quite a smart operator. They talked a bit, and Elphaba begin to open up to Galinda, saying a little bit about where she came from. Galinda could tell the girl wanted to cry, but she never did.

Late into the night Galinda got sleepy. "Good night Elphaba" she said, "I hope you like being my sister." She ran from the room on tiptoe, returning to her own bed.

Pulling the covers up around her chin, Galinda smiled in the dark. _It would be fun having a sister,_ she thought. _We could be best friends, and never fight. And we'll tell each other secrets and be at each others weddings. Yes, it's going to be fun._

-----

**A/N: ok, the story will actually start _moving _now gasps wow! Please review!**


	4. Hairbrush

**A/N:** Finally! It's taken me about three days to get this to upload, so I decided to put chapter five up as well just in case...

About 5 years have passed, and the girls are now 10. Elphaba still knows little about why she's with Galinda's family, but she's learnt to live with it. Also, the nickname 'Galoony', I remembered seeing it in a fanfic and stole it, so whoever it was who wrote said fanfic, I beg your forgiveness and hope you don't mind me using it….

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own it…..runs from room crying

----------

"Elllllphaaaaabaaaaa!"

Elphaba grunted, rolled over and pulled a pillow over head. Galinda stormed into the room from the bathroom and pulled the pillow away.

"Gah," Elphaba whinged, stuffing her head under the doona. "Leave me alone, Galinda. It's too early"

"Oh no it's not, you've already missed breakfast" Galinda insisted, tugging the doona completely off Elphaba's bed. "Get up right now and explain!"

Elphaba curled herself up into a ball; trying to both conserve heat and protect herself should the mad blonde attack her. "Explain what?" she muttered sleepily, sitting up to rub her eyes free of sleep.

"THIS!" Galinda screeched, shoving a glittery pink hairbrush in front of Elphaba's face. Elphaba looked from the hairbrush to Galinda and back again.

"Galoony, it's your _hairbrush_" Elphaba said simply, still half asleep and very confused. Galinda delicately stuck her thumb and forefinger between the bristles of the brush, and pulled out a small tangle of black hair.

"It IS my hairbrush," she said, highly annoyed, "but that's YOUR hair!" She looked at Elphaba in disgust, expecting an explanation. "And don't call me that!" she stormed into the bathroom, leaving the door open.

Elphaba paused before attempting an explanation. "It was a mistake," she began, yawning, "I must have brushed my hair with your brush before bed last night." She grinned as she thought to herself, _good thing I didn't accidentally use her toothbrush, she might die of horror._

"Galoony," Elphaba repeated, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, "I don't really see what the problem is. It's only a hairbrush, and it's only my hair, which isn't going to hurt you…" she grinned, imagining the look on Galinda's face as she thought what horrors Elphaba's hair might contain, "and you use my stuff all the time."

Galinda stuck her head into the room. "That's completely different! I only used your eyeliner because I couldn't find the sharpener, and it's not like you use it anyway…"

Elphaba zoned out and began getting dressed. After ten minutes she was ready to head down to the study for lessons, but Galinda was still standing in the bathroom, going on about why she had borrowed the eyeliner, and a million other things, and how Elphaba should get over it.

Elphaba stuck her head into the bathroom where Galinda was fixing her hair. "Come on Galoony, we're going to be late for lessons!" and with that she picked up her books and started down the portrait-lined hall.

Galinda hurriedly grabbed her lip gloss, and walked down the hall after Elphaba calling, "Wait for me! And don't call me Galoony!"


	5. Reflections: Galinda

**A/N: **well, chapter 5! And let me just inform you of a few things…

During the story I'll have a few of these 'reflections', generally after a time lapse/major plot development/I just feel like venturing into a character's minds-thoughts are in italics- if you love/hate them, or if I screwed up somewhere, let me know…

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own it…...

----------

That night Galinda couldn't sleep, thanks to the homework she'd had to do, so she lay in her bed, hair in rollers, staring into space. Her mind wandered to the girl sleeping soundly in the next room- her sister…

_It's still strange thinking of Elphaba that way. Strange, but comforting in a way. I find it reassuring, as though someone will always be on my side, there for me, which Elphaba is. It must have been so awkward for her, coming here to all of this, it must have been so different from wherever she came from…she's never told me anything about what happened before she came to live here- what happened? _

Galinda shook her head, to clear her thoughts, but eventually they wandered back to the green girl, whose gentle snoring Galinda could hear.

_Always on my side…All those childhood memories with her; play groups, school, parties and balls…most of all I remember the teasing, how I had to stop Elphaba fighting, defending herself from the never-ending taunts thrown her way at school, and in the street._

_All those nights spend sitting on each others beds, doing our homework and then just talking, exactly how I imagined it all those years ago. Elphaba hasn't changed at all, in all those years under the influence of Momsie and I, and our occasional efforts to make her 'more like us'…she just hasn't changed. She's caused a lot of problems, especially at Momsie's special parties. She's headstrong, temperamental, and will stop at nothing to prove her point, or support a cause. Although she's all that, she's my Elphie, my sister, my life-long friend._

Galinda smiled to herself, remembering that morning.

_That stupid hairbrush! Every single week we have an argument about something completely pointless like that…How Momsie has people at her parties believing we are related, let alone sisters, I can't believe. After all, she's tall, I'm short; she's thin as a rake, and bony as well, I'm, well, normal, I suppose; she has straight, dark hair, and mine's golden and curly._

Galinda sat up and whispered to the darkness…

_She's green, and I'm not._


	6. All these forms

**A/N: **firstly, sorry for this update being so late….really long story. Big shout out to my friend Lauren, firstly because it's her birthday and also because she helped me come up with a tutor by showing me 'The Llama Song'-check it out. And also to Shar-dee, for thinking a Llama wasn't a totally lame idea…so thanks. And also to all my reviewers-thank you so much! And a big thank-you to my Grimmerie, with its Ozian Glossararium.

Also! I've reposted chapter 2, after noticing some major stuff ups...sorry about those!

Right, so we've space jumped again- It's been around 6/7 years, so they're 17, and getting ready for University….

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but a Grimmerie and green make-up……nothing else.

Elphaba and Galinda sat silently in the library, waiting for their tutor to arrive. Elphaba nudged Galinda's leg with her foot, hastily shushing her when she let out a small scream of "Don't kick me Elphie! It hurts and leaves bruises and…" She stopped her whining as the library door opened and in walked a solemn Llama- their tutor, Professor Nikimond.

"Good morning girls," he greeted them, standing between the two of them. Elphaba noticed a package bound in brown paper balanced on his back, and jumped up to get it.

Galinda clapped her hands together with excitement as Elphaba began to unwrap the parcel.

"No need to get all excited Glindy," Elphaba calmly said, lifting a stack of papers out of the package, "They're all forms."

The professor nodded. "Indeed, Miss Elphaba, that they are- application forms from Shiz University. You must fill them out today and have them posted, for applications close at the end of this week."

Galinda and Elphaba exchanged glances over the stacks of paper now crowding the table.

"You mean we have to fill out all of these?" Galinda moaned, sweeping her hand above the forms. Elphaba nodded glumly, grabbed a pencil and began to neatly print her name on the first form.

"I'll leave you girls to it," Professor Nikimond said, walking over to a table close by and flicking open a book.

The girls filled out forms in silence, occasionally muttering when they came across questions that required some thought.

"What abilities/skills/talents could you bring to Shiz to enrich the student lifestyle? Um...shopping and fashion sense?" Galinda muttered to herself, ignoring Elphaba's sigh of annoyance. "Ugh! It's all so confusifying!" she threw down her quill dramatically and tossed her hands into the air in defeat. "Not only is near impossible to fill out all these demanderating forms, but," she paused, knowing a sneering laugh would come from Elphaba, "But do we have to travel so far from home?All the way to Shiz?"

Elphaba remained silent, but the Professor walked over to Galinda, laughing merrily. "Of course you must go to Shiz!" he exclaimed, "If you want to learn from the best, Shiz is the only place to be…" noticing only Elphaba's attention was drawn by that statement, he switched tactics. "It's also _the_ place to be seen- who knows who you'll meet at Shiz! Daring Winkies, cutesy Munchkins, Emerald City socialites…"

Galinda sat up straight and retrieved her quill. "Well, if that's the case, we'd better get these forms all filled out, hadn't we Elphie?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and chewed her pencil thoughtfully, before filling out the last question on her final application form.

"Excellent!" Professor Nikimond walked regally over to a nearby bookshelf and pulled down around half-a-dozen thick books. He placed them on the girls' table and stood silently for a minute, observing the girls. He then took a breath and said, "After you've finished the forms here you'll need to get started on your essays."

Elphaba nodded and pulled the top book towards her, but Galinda jumped up in shock, blue eyes blazing and blonde curls flying.

"An _essay_?" she squealed, and Elphaba grimaced. Galinda getting hysterical was not easy on the ears. "A full, multiple page essay!"

The Professor nodded, scared of what the petite blonde might do next. "As part of the Shiz University application students are requested to write a basic essay on a topic of their choice that is related to the topic of a course available at Shiz." He stated, reading off a form in front of him.

"Damn this horrendible university!" Galinda grabbed the next book in the pile, all her forms, her quill and hurriedly left the library in a flurry of pink and white frills.

Professor Nikimond looked over at Elphaba, who rolled her eyes, sighed and returned to taking notes for her essay. "I'll be in my study should you need me, Elphaba" he said, picking up some papers.

Elphaba nodded and picked up a dictionary. 'Surreptitially…Surreptitially; adverb, New Modernist Ozian…Munchkinlanders... sneakers..." she muttered under her breath as the Professor closed the door.

He shook his head, and as Galinda ran past him muttering about magic wands, he wondered how two girls raised side by side could be so different.


	7. Help

**A/N: **Well, this is the longest chapter yet, and I'm kinda glad of that. Anyways, this is a continuation of the last chapter, I felt I had to have a bit more background on the girls before they go Shiz (or will they?). Also, there's a bit of abuse in this scene, so I've upped the rating and don't worry, it's a one time occurrence. Big huge shout out to Lauren for reading this…you really don't know what that meant to me. And thanks for the review, and all your advice. Enough from me, and on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I. Own. Nothing…..or do I?

Elphaba had finished her essay and delivered it, along with the completed forms to Professor Nikimond's study. After wandering through the fancy hallways of her home, she decided to go to the library and read.

Elphaba loved the library. It was the only room of the enormous house where she felt comfortable, at home. The walls were lined with books on every topic imaginable and comfortable chairs and lounges were spread throughout the room, giving it a cosy atmosphere.

Clicking her tongue as she perused the book titles, Elphaba pulled down a large leather bound book entitled 'Ancient Unionist Theorems'. She settled onto her favourite couch and pulled a concealed box of peppermints out from between the upholstery.

Two minutes after popping a mint into her mouth and opening the book she was interrupted by the library doors flying open and Galinda running in, without her quintessential high heels and muttering about "the essential uses for magic wands and their positive impact on Oz".

She continued to bustle around for several minutes without noticing Elphaba, until Elphaba choked on the last bit of her peppermint and coughed, knocking the religious tome to the floor. Galinda almost screamed as it hit the floor with a BANG but stifled it when she realised it was only Elphaba.

"Scare you Glindy?" Elphaba smiled, and Galinda returned it, showing nearly and her teeth, and motioned for Elphaba to shift her legs and make room on the couch. Elphaba obliged, sneakily pushing the peppermint tin between the cushioning as Galinda sat down, her pink skirt taking up almost all the room left on the rather large couch.

"Oops," she giggled, gathering her skirt into her lap. "Sorry Elphie" Elphaba flicked her hand and coughed again.

"So, what was all that muttering about?" Elphaba grinned and tucked her luminous green legs under herself in some strange defence-like mechanism. She peered into Galinda's eyes, seeing if there was more than the hyper active girl would let on.

"Just that essay" Galinda flicked a curl out of her face and checked the pink and silver polish on her toes. "You can relax because _you've _finished and now you can just sit back and wait for your acceptance letter from Shiz" Elphaba smirked at the fake despair in Galinda's voice. It was obvious Galinda was trying to get her sympathy.

Reaching into a bag Galinda pulled out a small pile of paper covered in loopy pink writing- her essay notes. Elphaba uncurled herself to reach over and pluck the pages out of Galinda's manicured hands. Reading through them she nodded and muttered to herself. She stood up, skilfully not crushing any of Galinda's skirt.

"Come on then," she said gesturing to Galinda to also stand.

"Why?" Galinda replied, trying to sound innocent. Elphaba laughed tauntingly.

"Do you want help with your essay, which was obviously your original plan, or would you rather not go to Shiz?" Elphaba placed her hands on her bony hips before seating herself at their study table and pulling a pencil from within her thick black plait. Galinda jumped up to join her, not before brushing down her spotless skirt and smiling to herself.

"And so, all you need to do is re-instate your argument and edit the paragraph…" Elphaba was interrupted by a bell ringing. "Dinner's ready Glindy"

Galinda looked at her dress, which was still spotless, and whined about how she hadn't had a chance to change. Elphaba, with her hands covered in ink, was amazed at how she kept so _clean, _and hurried to go wash her hands.

Silence reined at the dinner table. Elphaba and Galinda had such horrific arguments at the table as children that talking was banned. Unless Miss Arduenna started the conversation. While she was saying something to Galinda, Elphaba realise she'd never learnt the name of her 'mother'. She'd either called her 'Miss Arduenna' or even 'Momsie' on occasion, although it made her feel guilty and sick. Her thoughts were interrupted by what was quickly becoming a heated conversation between Galinda and her mother.

"You should start seeing the Ima boy before you go off to Shiz" Miss Arduenna was saying, and Glinda was hotly protesting it, a bad habit she had picked up from Elphaba.

"But what if I meet someone at Shiz? An intellectual," her mother's frustrated sigh made her hastily exclaim, "or a Prince!"

Miss Arduenna lent her hand on her forehead dramatically. "And what if this intellectual, or Prince, disgraces you, and ruins your reputation?" Galinda blushed a bright pink, "Our family would be ruined!"

"Oh Momsie, they don't let scandalacious people into Shiz! And I'm not like that!" Galinda explained, daintily putting down her cutlery. Miss Arduenna snorted disbelievingly.

"May I be excused?" Elphaba requested, but was ignored as mother and daughter continued their argument. She slipped out of her seat quietly and tiptoed into the hallway. Pinning her plait into a bun she ran up a flight of stairs to her room. Although she'd lived in it for many years, it still felt a little…strange. She pulled off her clothes and got into her night things, feeling tired despite how early it was. She sat on her couch and stared out the window, watching the dusk.

Ten minutes later she heard hurried footsteps and a door close loudly, followed by bedsprings creaking and sobbing…Galinda. Elphaba stood up and hastily walked to Galinda's room. She considered knocking, but walked straight in. The pinkness, although still quite sickening, no longer shocked her into nausea and she proceeded to the bed where Galinda lay sobbing.

Elphaba wasn't good with tears, or water at all for that matter, so she kept her distance, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Glindy?" she ventured, not sure how the girl would respond, "Glindy, what's wrong?"

Elphaba was shocked at the face that replied to her. Galinda's lipstick was smudged, her eyeliner and mascara running, and a red mark was on her face as though she had been slapped. Galinda tried to stop crying to talk, but succeeded only in hiccupping.

"She…she called me tart," Galinda stated, as though it didn't really matter, "She accused me of having no honour, and told me I'll never make the family proud, and when I argued back she…hit me…and called me a tart!" She grabbed Elphaba and sobbed on her shoulder, Elphaba trying to ignore the searing pain where the tears hit her bare skin. She knew the woman had a temper, she'd even faced it as a young child, but what she'd done to Galinda was…it just made her so mad. _Maybe I'm starting to feel as though I AM needed here,_ she thought as she hugged Galinda.

When Galinda had cried herself to sleep Elphaba returned to her own room, still thinking.

_I'm not going to get much sleep tonight._


	8. I Dreamed A Dream

**A/N: **Alrighty then, another update. Sorry for how long it's taking, but I'm getting piled with exam homework…gargh. Hopefully I'll have more up very soon…maybe even today, or tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing…damn.

Elphaba lay in the darkness, unable to sleep.

_I can't believe she did that to Glinda. She's her daughter; she should treat her with love and respect, not fear and violence. She's only lost her temper once or twice, when we were children…that doesn't matter. She never should have done it at all. She promised us it wouldn't, never again. Not after last time…_

Elphaba absentmindedly rubbed her upper arm, where there was a small scar. She rolled over in bed, fighting the memory until it was gone. A piece of hair fell in Elphaba's face as her eyes closed and she fell off to sleep.

She dreamed a dream she'd had since childhood…

_Hair. Soft, shining hair hanging above her head. Soft white hands wrapped around her small waist. There was gentle talking- to her, and to the elderly woman sitting by the fire, clumsily crocheting a hat._

_Those pure white arms pulled tighter around her, hugging her. She wiggled her bare green toes with happiness. Soft lips kissed the top of her head as she was placed on the uneven wooden floor. The woman, her mother, walked to the door and welcomed in a man, tall with dark red skin. He walked towards her, Elphaba, and scooped her up into a dizzying throw. Catching her deftly, he placed her on the floor, and placed a shiny, glass-like platter…or looking glass. It had pictures in it, flashing past. Shining, glittering images of hustle and bustle, a flash of ochre skin, green surrounding her…and a castle._

_The image captivated her, holding her attention…a castle in the mountains. A flash of light, sudden pain. Falling, falling, falling. _

Elphaba jumped and awoke, startled. Her dark eyes shined in the bright moonlight. A gentle snore from the next room bought her attention back to reality. She plumped her pillows and lay back down. The next morning, as Galinda's singing woke her, she remembered nothing of her dream.

The snore from next door wasn't merely a sleeping noise- it was a dream noise, for Galinda was dreaming too. Not of the past, but of the future.

_Emerald everywhere. The Emerald City was welcoming her with open arms. Her and Elphaba, together, for one short day…_

_The Palace of the Wizard. They were taken in, dressed and ready to be heard- the voices of Shiz, Elphaba called them. They met the Wizard, not really great and terrible, just a lonely old man… but he was cruel. Elphaba was tricked, she hurt the Monkeys, not of her will though._

_They ran, faster and faster, until they reached the end- a tower. Elphaba had the Grimmerie, a book of magic, a book of spells. She bewitched a broom, made it fly._

"_Come with me" she begged, holding out the broom to Glinda. She was torn, she didn't know what to do, where to go._

_The guards came, grabbed her, and held her away from Elphaba. The tears of loss began to fall as Elphaba rose, high in the air. _

_Popular. Glinda was loved by many, but not herself. She was still torn inside, thinking of that day…the day she let Elphaba, her sister, down. She stayed, because it was safe. And now Elphaba was alone, without her…_

Galinda awoke from her dream with tears streaming down her face, sparkling in the sunlight streaming through her window. She didn't remember the dream, and laughed at her tears. She rose, singing, to greet the morning.


	9. Letters & Drama

**A/N: **Of course I make an update promise and my computer screws up. For that, an extra long chapter…enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Mine, it is not.

Two Weeks Later.

Elphaba sat in the library after dinner, eating apples and reading a book on Kumbricia. It was warm, quiet and peaceful, with only the crunching of Elphaba's teeth to be heard.

The door opened and Elphaba glanced up to see who it was. When she saw two of the cleaning girls, not much older than herself, she gathered up her things to leave.

Dumping the current apple core in the small bin at the foot of the couch, Elphaba picked up the books, cradling them in one arm and grabbed a another apple out of the bowl with her spare hand. Taking a bite, her eyes rested on a teacup next to the fruit bowl.

"Oops" Elphaba smiled to herself. "Can't forget that." Miss Arduenna had a rule about leaving dishes in the library.

_And after that _touching _display of affection towards her daughter, _Elphaba thought, her smile turning into a nasty frown, _you would _not _want to cross her- or her little rules._

So Elphaba put down her apple and lifted her books onto the top of her head, balancing them deftly. She retrieved the apple and picked up the cup.

Walking into the kitchens, still munching on the apple, Elphaba was engulfed in a hug, which knocked the breath out of her and the books off her head. The apple and the teacup were both snatched out of her hands and replaced by piping hot custard tarts.

When Elphaba was released from the hug and had retrieved her books from the flour coated floor, she found herself looking into the kind eyes of the head cook, Velicity.

"Miss Elphaba" she said, brushing down her skirt. "It's been a long time since you've come to see me"

Elphaba nodded as she bit into a cupcake, sliding the other into her pocket. _For Galinda, who would die for sugar coated tarts like these. _

Velicity went back to her bread making, talking to Elphaba about when she was younger. Elphaba nodded along, not really listening, but more remembering.

When she first came to live with the Arduennas, Miss Arduenna's mood swings had terrified Elphaba, for she was a meek little child, and when her and Galinda were yelled at, she would always run down to the bright warm kitchens, where Velicity would make her little gingerbread treats to nibble as she helped with the baking.

Elphaba shook herself back into reality and gave Velicity a hug, not minding the flour she got down her front. She placed the books back upon her shining hair as she climbed the stairs up from the kitchen, her dainty beaded slippers pitter-pattering on the stone floor.

Soon she arrived in the entrance hall, and paused, staring up the marble steps as she did when she first arrived to live here. _So much has changed. I barely remember my life before here…not even my surname._

Blinking, she began to climb the steps, still balancing the books perilously on her head and munching the tart.

"Miss Elphaba?" came a sudden hesitant voice from the foot of the stairs, and she jumped around, deftly catching the books as they fell from their perch.

The footman, a rather new employee, was quite startled by the books on her head, her flurry of movement and her sharp, "Yes?"

"I have something addressed to a Miss G. Arduenna," he began, trying not to stare at Elphaba's skin- nobody had mentioned her being _green._

"I'll take it" she stated simply, holding out her hand for the envelope. It had a fancy crest and a border of blue and white stripes- Shiz.

_Acceptance?_ Thought Elphaba, feeling slightly sick. _Or rejection? And where's mine?_ She doubled checked the addressee- Galinda. No mistaking.

Elphaba knocked on Galinda's door feeling nauseous. Galinda opened the door with her hair in hot rollers, obviously in the middle of some beauty routine.

"Elphie!" she cried, dragging Elphaba into the room, books and all.

_It's amazing- over ten years and she's still not bored with me._ Elphaba grinned, and as Galinda took her books, she noticed the envelope still tightly clasped in a green hand.

"Elphie!" she exclaimed again, hugging the surprised girl. "You got into Shiz! I knew you would!"

Feeling like a tiktok machine, Elphaba held the envelope out to Galinda.

"It's for you" she stammered, picking up her books and all but running to her own room.

Falling down on her bed, punching her pillows in frustration, she heard an excited "Yes!" come from the next room.

The frustration turned to disbelief. _They chose Galinda. Fashion-minded ditzy Galinda. Not smart, intelligent Elphaba. The first ever girl from the Pertha Hills accepted to Shiz is…Galinda Arduenna. Not Elphaba as well. But then, Shiz probably doesn't accept _green _people- only nice looking people like Galinda, who make Shiz look good. I could never do that…_

Galinda went to sleep that night with her perfect pink lips in a perfect smile, and dreamt of university life.

Elphaba fell asleep with tears burning paths down her sharp features, and dreamed of horrors.

Galinda thought she'd let Elphaba sleep past breakfast- she'd heard the muffled noises of her crying during the night, and she knew how upset she was.

_Poor Elphie._ Galinda felt so guilty as she walked past her door on her way to breakfast.

When Miss Arduenna enquired as to Elphaba's whereabouts, Galinda simply said "In bed," before grasping her courage and adding "why?"

Miss Arduenna nodded towards a small stack of envelopes on the table- the morning mail.

"A letter arrived for her" she picked an envelope out of the pile and handed it to Galinda, who gasped. _Blue and white stripes…_

"Um, may I be excused…please?' Galinda looked pleadingly at her mother.

"In a minute," she answered. "Now Galinda, your father will be home next week. Please be nice and _behave_ this time."

Galinda nodded glumly. Her father was a business man, and spent many years in a row in the Emerald City. Galinda saw him so rarely that she and Elphaba were about equal in their knowledge of him.

"And remember you're not to go into the library while he's home"

_Equalin knowledge_, though Galinda as she left the table, clasping Elphaba's letter._ Andequal in dislike._

Galinda stuck her head into Elphaba's room. The bed was empty and the bathroom door was open, which only left…

_The balcony. She wouldn't…_Galinda ran to the double doors leading out to the balcony. There she was, calmly staring out across the countryside.

"Elphie!" Galinda ran out in a flurry of extravagant skirts.

Elphaba turned as Galinda grabbed her arms. Seeing the panic on Galinda's face she laughed.

"You thought I was going to jump, didn't you?" she asked Galinda. "I'd never do that, especially over a _school_."

_School. The letter. _Galinda handed it to Elphaba, and they walked back into the room so it wouldn't blow away.

"This arrived at breakfast." She said, watching Elphaba rip it open and read. A huge smile formed on her face.

"I'm in!" she yelled, grabbing Galinda and spinning her around the room.

"We're off to Shiz!" They both cried out, hugging each other and skipping off down the halls.


	10. Travel, Shiz and a Roomie

**A/N: **wow, being injured has its bonuses- an extra chapter! And it's the longest yet! Big shout out to Kennedy Leigh Morgan, for the encouragement- Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **Mine, it still is not. Maguire, Gregory's is it.

"Come on Glindy!" Elphaba yelled. She stood next to the almost overloaded carriage, clutching a worn brown suitcase close to her torso.

"I'm coming Elphie!" Galinda called back as she supervised two large trunks being carried out of the house and loaded onto the carriage.

There were already five trunks tied onto the beautiful Arduenna family carriage- only one belonged to Elphaba, an old shabby thing with the paper on it pealing off. It was surrounded by Galinda's brand new trunks which were all printed with a 'G' pattern all over them. Elphaba could have had brand new trunks with 'E' on them, but refused on the grounds of sentimental value- she had arrived with that trunk, and intended to leave with it.

"Is that all of it?" Elphaba asked dryly as the final two trunks were tied on. Galinda picked up her overnight bag and academic shawl and nodded.

Both girls ran up the stairs to Miss Arduenna, who had come to see them off. As both girls hugged her she began to cry, for she really loved both the girls, and was sad to see them leave for university. She said a little something to them, which set Galinda crying as well. Miss Arduenna kissed them and sent off with a pat on the head, which slightly annoyed Galinda because it had taken her hours to set her curls.

They climbed into the carriage, waving good bye to the staff that had appeared on the steps alongside Miss Arduenna.

_I'll miss most of the staff more than her, _Elphaba thought, seeing Velicity on the top of the steps.

As the carriage pulled away from the house Elphaba remembered the day she arrived, seeing Miss Arduenna on those steps, welcoming her. She also remembered the long carriage ride that bought her there, and hoped this journey would be more comfortable.

"Isn't this exciting!" Galinda exclaimed, grabbing Elphaba's arm and almost drawing blood with her talon-like nails. "We're going to Shiz- in first class!"

"Of course it's exciting," Elphaba replied as her calm, cool self, "but tearing my dress won't help calm you down…nothing will" she added under her breath as she pried the fingers off her arm. She generally wasn't so fussy about her outfits, but this was a brand new dress, sent from the Emerald City by Galinda's father. He was so pleased to hear that both the girls were accepted he spoilt them rotten in the three days he was home.

And this dress was something special. Black, with dark panels of purple and maroon inset in the large-ish skirt, it seemed to suit her perfectly, softening her features. Galinda received a dress also, dark green with panels of ochre, and both girls wore academic shawls draped just so around their shoulders, which showed both fashion sense and intelligence…or so Galinda thought.

_And both fashion sense and intelligence are signs that I've seen the world, and know my place in it. _

The carriage arrived at the small station and Galinda almost fainted with excitement, but recovered to step down from the carriage with the affected airs of the worldly travelled.

Galinda smiled and as she walked daintily across the platform to board the waiting train, which would take them to Shiz.

Elphaba ran behind Galinda, trying not to be seen. Small towns seemed to be quite against people of unnatural colour, and Elphaba had been on the receiving end of many insults sent her way by the people of this town.

They boarded the train and found a nice comfortable compartment all to themselves. As the train pulled out of the station Galinda looked out the window, wide eyed, at the countryside rushing past. She had never been more than an hour's carriage ride from her home, and had envied Elphaba her entire life, not for being sent away from her home, but the fact she had _travelled_.

Elphaba had taken out a book on Unionism and was reading with interest, not noticing Galinda half watching her.

"Why do you read all those religious books?" Galinda asked, after actually realising how much Elphaba reads, and how many of those books were about religion.

"I don't actually know," Elphaba shrugged. "I just find the theory of it interesting."

Galinda nodded, thinking, before looking back out the window.

A few hours later the train stopped approached the town of Wittica.

"Wittica, Settica, Wiccasand Turning, Red Sand, Dixxi House, change at Dixxi House for Shiz; stay aboard this coach for all points East; Teniken, Brox Hall, and all destinations to Traum" – the conductor paused to catch his breath- "next stop Wittica, Wittica next!"

"Argh!" Galinda all but jumped with excitement as they pulled into the station. She startled Elphaba who dropped her book, and swore as she tried to find her page again.

'You're not being very ladylike or attractive" Elphaba stated, barely audible, but Galinda heard it, and scowled.

"Well, I can be!" she re-arranged her skirts and started reading a book of poetry. It made no sense to her, but she was convinced it made her interesting.

_And if a nice young man noticed who has an interest in poetry, then we have a connection, _Thought Galinda, a small smile playing across her face.

The train pulled away from the station, and the girls fell into silence as each read their books. A knock on the door pulled their attention back.

Elphaba stood up, not caring as her shawl fell to the floor.

She opened the compartment door to find a Goat standing there. He had a leather satchel and was wearing tweed pants and a waistcoat. Elphaba felt rather speechless, which was quite unlike her.

"Ug, um, can I help you? Sir?" she managed to say, and was interested in hearing the reply…if any.

"I was wondering if there were any empty seats in your compartment, young miss, for all the others in this carriage are full." He replied politely, almost shocking Elphaba back into speechlessness.

She turned to her head to look at Galinda, who mouthed 'who is it?' Elphaba grinned at Galinda, turned to the Goat and graciously welcomed him in.

She had to fight the urge to collapse into laughter right there at the look on Galinda's face as he walked in and sat beside her- ever since she was little she had been scared of Animals. It had taken her months to adjust to Professor Nikimond, and was glad when he left after they had applied for university.

"Hello Miss," he said to her, nodding his head and holding out a hoof. "I am Dr Dillamond, a teacher at Shiz University."

Galinda looked at his hoof, his (rather shabby) waistcoat and his worn leather satchel.

"Miss Galinda Arduenna" She stated, not taking his hoof in her white hand.

"Glindy!" Elphaba exclaimed, grabbing the Doctor's hoof and shaking it vigorously. "It's very nice to meet you Dr Dillamond. My name is Elphaba…Arduenna" Although she had gone by the name for many years now, and could not remember the one she had previously, it still felt awkward to say.

Dr Dillamond nodded, and smiled at the excited green girl before him. "You are sisters then? Or relatives?"

Galinda gave the slightest of nods before returning to her poetry. She found travelling quite tiring.

Elphaba laughed as she sat back down, picking up her shawl. "Glindy? She's my…sister." _Another awkward moment there. Oh well. _"Excuse her; she's a little shy around new people. But once you get to know her, she's really quite fun"

Galinda caught the compliment and beamed at Elphaba.

Galinda turned to the Doctor, smiling, "I'm just so very nervous about going to Shiz, and meeting all new people…We lived in a small town, you see, and meeting new people is hard, especially for…" Elphaba shot Galinda a nasty glare as she was gestured at.

"Oh well, I don't mind it." She replied in good spirits. _I don't. The problem is that other people DO. But hopefully Shiz, being such a multi-cultural city, maybe they're more…accepting._

By now the conductor was stamping tickets, and soon was knocking on the girls' compartment door. Dr Dillamond looked at Elphaba and asked her if she would kindly hand the conductor his ticket, for fiddly cardboard couldn't be handled by his hoofs.

"You're the rare beast that can travel first class" The conductor said jovially, stamping Galinda's ticket and winking at her. She giggled coquettishly back.

"I object to the term _beast_" Dillamond replied, scowling at the conductor.

"It is quite offensive isn't?" Elphaba asked, ignoring the conductors stare.

Galinda settled into a corner, still watching out the window every now and again as Elphaba and the Dr discussed the Wizard's new Banns. Having lived a little out of the way, news was often slow to reach the Pertha Hills, leaving the girls a little behind in current events. Elphaba had a fair grasp of what was going on, but Galinda was clueless, and found the conversation between the girl and the Goat quite boring, so she napped.

"Glindy," Elphaba gently poked Galinda's sleeping form, trying to wake her. "Glindy!"

Galinda's blue eyes opened slowly. "What?" she muttered.

"We're here! At Shiz!" Elphaba grabbed her suitcase from the overhead rack and threw Galinda her shawl and bag.

"Where's the Dr Dillamond?" Galinda asked, noticing the Goat was no longer in the compartment.

"He's gone to get our luggage and engage a carriage for us- isn't that nice?" Elphaba dragged Galinda into a standing position (not exactly hard when she was around half Elphaba's size) and gave her cheeks a gentle slap. "Now WAKE UP!"

Galinda rubbed her eyes as she grabbed her bag from the seat and made sure everything was in it that needed to be.

The platform was crowded, hundreds of students arriving at their new home. Walking out of the main station to find Dr Dillamond, both girls paused to watch the hustle and bustle of Shiz city life. Cafes, Theatres… Animals!

"Come on Glindy, there's Dr Dillamond," The girls ran over to the Goat who showed them their carriage and paid the fee to the Shiz Dorms in advance. They both thanked him as he waved them off. "I'll probably see you both at Shiz" he said kindly.

The girl's dorms were located right next to the library that serviced the school, much to Elphaba's joy. Galinda was hoping for a café, or something chic. She couldn't wait to go shopping after seeing the fashion boutiques that offered the Shiz school wear- even she wanted to wear it!

Around 50 girls milled around the hall, waiting for the lists to be put up, announcing who they would room with. As the girls entered the room it went silent, and Elphaba immediately became defensive. Galinda grabbed her arm, knowing what was going to happen.

"What? What are you all staring at? Is it something in my teeth? Is my underskirt showing?" She walked right into the group of students who, to both Elphaba and Galinda's surprise, didn't back away. "Let's get this over with- No, I'm not seasick, Yes, I've always been green, No, I didn't eat grass as a child."

"Elphaba!" Galinda ran up to her. Noticing all the looks she smiled, hoping to win over some friends. Some people laughed, but not unkindly.

"That's thrillifying!" someone said.

"Yeah, having green skin must be the wickedest!" said another.

"Wouldn't mind her or her friend as roomies!"

Galinda paled.

"_Roomies_!" she exclaimed. "We have to have roomies!"

Elphaba nodded. "I told you to read the forms properly as you filled them out- it was clearly written there." Seeing Galinda's horror, she whispered, "But I heard mother request a private room for us, no roommate."

Galinda let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you" she said to the ceiling.

The lists went up just then, and Elphaba rushed off to check their room number and get a key.

She returned swinging two gold keys on a blue and white striped ribbon. "Room 325," she announced, picking up her suitcase. "Apparently our things have already been sent up"

Galinda took a key as a bizarre looking fish-woman appeared on the stairs.

"Madame Morrible" she heard the girls behind her whisper. 'She's the headmistress of Shiz"

"It's a fish" Elphaba said, smiling.

"Elphie!" Galinda nudged her to make her quiet, hearing giggles from what Elphaba had said.

The woman swept down the stairs, clearing a path through the students. She reached Elphaba and halted, rather astonished.

"Elphaba Arduenna, I presume?" she asked, glaring down at Elphaba, who stood up straight and tall.

"Indeed. I wish to study sorcery with you, as does my sister, Galinda Arduenna." She waved her arm in Galinda's direction, and Galinda curtsied.

"Charmed" Morrible smiled, a scary sight, and moved on, talking to a regal looking man in a deep red cape.

Elphaba gasped. "Glindy, look! The governor of Munchkinland!" she pointed.

_He looks strangely familiar. But where could I have seen him before?_

Elphaba picked up her suitcase again and began to head off to the room, leaving Galinda behind, making friends. On her way up the stairs with some of the other girls Madame Morrible's voice rang out.

"Is there any girl in this room who would be willing to share their dorm, or private suit, with one less fortunate who has no roomie?"

Galinda, not listening, raised her hand to look at the earrings of her new friend,

Shen-Shen, which made Morrible believe she was raising her hand.

"How nice of you, Miss Arduenna," she said as Elphaba scanned the crowd to see where Morrible was standing.

"Both of you will now be sharing your room with…ah, here she is," She announced as a small brunette girl came through the crowd, accompanied by the Munchkinland governor. "Considered a prodigy, very intelligent and here ahead of her years," Both Galinda and Elphaba gasped as the girl came forward- in a wheelchair. "A Miss Nessarose Thropp"


	11. Settling In

**A/N: **Another chapter! Sorry it took so long- Exams are looming! Argh! Big shout-out to Allthatjazz8 for all her encouragement, so thank-you darlin'!

**Disclaimer: **I reject your reality, and substitute my own. Therefore I own all of Broadway!

Nessarose had been wheeled off by Madame Morrible and her father almost immediately after being announced, leaving Elphaba and Galinda to walk to their room, feeling shocked and rather speechless.

Galinda was shocked from the fact that poor Nessarose, however smart she may be, was confined to that ugly wheelchair.

_How does she go shopping? _She wondered. _I'd die if I couldn't shop._

Elphaba still couldn't recover from the strange jolt of recognition she had felt seeing the governor.

_There is no way I could ever have known him, and yet…he seemed so _familiar.

She shook her head clear of thoughts as she counted the door numbers, walking steadily down the plain corridor.

_It's so unlike home._ She looked at the plain blue walls, no fancy paint or frills. _I'm liking it already._

"221, 223…225" Elphaba stopped and took out her key. "Glindy, this is the room." She grabbed Galinda's arm as the blonde walked past her, off in her own world.

"Oh," Galinda said, spotting Shen-Shen down the hall and waving absentmindedly. She snapped back to reality, passing her small bag and shawl to Elphaba and muttering, "Back in a minute."

Elphaba shook her head at Galinda's delirious attempts to climb the social ladder.

_She's not doing a bad job either, _She noted, watching Shen-Shen introduce Galinda to her roommate, who looked quite wealthy, judging from the gown and jewels almost dripping off her.

Finally unlocking the door, Elphaba entered the room- her home for the next year.

It was quite nice, with its large window and creamy wallpaper. Two single beds were against one of the walls with two small wardrobes. A small bookshelf with a desk, a window seat and a fireplace completed the room.

_A bit cosy with three people,_ Elphaba thought, putting her suitcase on one bed and Galinda's things on the other. _But we'll have to make do._

Looking at the empty bookcase, Elphaba noticed two side-by-side doors she'd overlooked before, probably because they matched the wallpaper perfectly.

Opening the first revealed a small but gleaming white tiled bathroom and behind the second was a rather large box room, currently crowded with luggage- Galinda's fancy trunks and Elphaba's dilapidated one, sitting in a corner.

Elphaba grabbed the handles of her trunk and pulled it into the main room, to the foot of her bed.

She threw open her wardrobe and began and unpacking her clothes and blankets, surprised at how much she could fit into just one trunk.

_If I managed all of this, imagine what Galinda bought…If she thinks I'm unpacking for her, she has another thing coming!_

After putting her books and trinkets on the bookshelves, Elphaba wandered back into the box room.

_A bed and some furniture could fit in here nicely,_ She thought, surveying the room. _Miss Nessarose can sleep here- or myself, if necessary. Galinda never would._ Nodding to herself, she walked back over to the bookshelf, accidentally bumping into Galinda, who had returned. The blonde jumped, almost making herself taller than Elphaba, and squealed.

"Elphaba! You are a hit here!" She jumped around Elphaba, who tried to avoid being hit. "Everyone wants to know you! We're gonna be so POPULAR!" She swished her skirts and sat down on her bed in a flurry, squashing her travel bag.

_They just want to know me so they can say 'Oh, I know the green girl' _Elphaba thought sceptically.

"So, where are all my things?" Galinda asked after fixing the flattened bag.

Elphaba pointed to the box room door. "In Miss Nessarose's room."

Galinda walked over to the door andpeered into the room. "She's sleeping in _there_?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I haven't seen her yet so I haven't had a chance to see what she thinks. But once we clean out the trunks and add some furniture, it should be fine- even for a Governor's daughter."

Just as Galinda was putting away her last dress- a party outfit Elphaba called 'a collection of frills with straps attached.'- into the wardrobe, Shen-Shen and her roomie came running in. They both hugged Galinda and smiled warmly at Elphaba, which made her feel both awkward and a little scared, for she'd never been at ease around popular girls.

"It's too rich," Shen-Shen's roomie ("Pfannee" Galinda whispered) squealed, and Elphaba flinched. The girl's voice was higher and sharper than Galinda's, which Elphaba thought to be impossible.

"Oh it _is_" Shen-Shen agreed, nodding. "That Nessarose girl…"

"Has made _friends_ with Horrible Morrible" Pfannee finished, smiling a smile which struck Elphaba as being somehow _forced_.

Galinda laughed a strange falsetto giggle, but Elphaba didn't even grin. Although it felt nice to be included, she felt an enmity towards these girls, who talked evilly about a girl they'd never met.

_I'll give Nessarose a chance. _She promised herself, feeling a strange sympathy for the young girl.

A few minutes after Shen-Shen and Pfannee left two men sent by Morrible arrived with the extra bed for Nessarose and left with a pile of Galinda's empty trunks. Elphaba choose to keep hers at the foot of the bed, as if guarding it.

Galinda was fixing her hair in the bathroom after changing out of her travelling gown and Elphaba was reading, jack-knifed on the bed in an old black frock she'd made herself. As she munched on an apple a knock came on the door.

Shegot up to answer it as Galinda nudged the bathroom door open in order to see what was happening, still clutching her hairbrush.

Elphaba had just opened the door when Nessarose wheeled herself in, over-politely saying "Hello" to Elphaba and Galinda, who had left the bathroom to meet her enigmatic roomie.

"Hello Nessarose" Elphaba said, smiling at the pretty young girl, who didn't seem at all surprised by her colouring. "I'm Elphaba and…"

Galinda stepped forward to introduce herself. "I'm Galin…" She stopped and looked from Nessarose to Elphaba and back again. "Sweet Lurline" She muttered, running to the bathroom before she fainted.

Elphaba frowned at the closed bathroom door as Nessarose looked on in polite surprise. "Sorry," Elphaba apologised to Nessarose, picking up the girl's bag from her lap. She pointed to the door next to the bathroom.

"We thought you might like some privacy" she explained as Nessarose wheeled herself inside."We'll get some furniture and brighten it up a bit"

_Hopefully without Galinda's 'help'._

"Thank you," said Nessarose, smiling up at Elphaba, feeling an instant rapport. "It's going to be so nice living here, like having sisters. I'm an only child, you see, and I've always dreamed of having a sister."

Elphaba shot another glare towards the bathroom. "Sometimes it the best, sometimes the worst, especially with a drama queen like her." She sighed. "Well, if you ever need help with anything, just let me or Glindy – that's Galinda- know."

Nessarose blushed a pale pink colour as she looked at her feet.

"Um, would you mind removing my shoes?" She asked nervously. "I don't mean to be a hindrance, but I have a bit of trouble…"

Elphaba nodded and knelt down to slip Nessarose's shoes off her tiny feet. When she saw the shoes she gasped- they were silver, or was it red, or even purple? The jewelled heels shimmered and shined in the light, all the colours of the rainbow at once.

Nessarose smiled at Elphaba's expression. "Beautiful, aren't they? My father gave them to me as a going away present."

Elphaba placed the shoes beside the bed before returning to her book, unable to take her mind off of the beautiful shoes.

In the bathroom, Galinda splashed her face with freezing water, trying to overcome a horrible wave of dizziness.

_It was just my overactive imagination…or a strange trick of the light. I'm just tired from all that travelling and I thought I saw something. But it couldn't have been- it _was. _The aquiline nose and sharp-ish chin. The high cheek bones, dancing eyes and shining hair. Long thin limbs… Nessarose and Elphaba looked so much alike…like sisters. _


	12. Classes and Coffees

**A/N: **Another update! Thanks to Lucy and Lauren for putting up with my mad ramblings as I proofread this on the train.

**Disclaimer: **My doctor says I have mental problems, but that doesn't stop me still believing I own Broadway!

-----

Elphaba and Galinda settled into the Shiz routine easily after a few days. Galinda loved the hustle and bustle, the shopping, cafes, and her new friends. Elphaba loved learning and arrived promptly at every class, taking notes and asking inquisitive questions.

Life Sciences was her favourite subject. The kindly old Dr Dillamond thought was rather surprised at how much Elphaba knew.

Galinda didn't really think much of the Goat, especially in his choice of drab suits. Life Sciences bored her, and the Doctor couldn't seem to pronounce her name properly, much to her chagrin.

"It's GA-linda, with a GA," she would repeatedly say whenever she was called upon in class, scowling with annoyance as the Goat mispronounced it again and again.

Elphaba and Galinda sat up the back of the lecture hall with Elphaba furiously scribbling notes while Galinda fanned herself with a cute paper lace fan and complained about the irritable south Gillikin weather.

Nessarose sat silently near the front of the class, unable to sit with her roommates because of her wheelchair. Looking up at them, however, she was relieved to see Elphaba's note-taking.

Nessarose wasn't really that intelligent- despite her eagerness to learn, she was only at Shiz ahead of her years due to her father's political pull. Without Elphaba's help Nessarose knew she would fail her courses and greatly disappoint her father, who loved her so much.

The class ended on its usual note and Nessarose wheeled herself out of the lecture hall into a busy corridor, Elphaba and Galinda right behind her.

Elphaba handed Nessarose her notes and grasped the handles of the wheelchair, manoeuvring it into the bust student traffic with ease. Galinda walked along beside her as they headed back to their dorm.

Elphaba seemed so protective of Nessarose, and Galinda couldn't shake the feeling she had whenever she saw the two of them together- a bizarre twinge of recognition, of similarity.

Returning to their room Galinda sat down on her bed and began to pull off her knee-high stockings which had begun to rip, while Elphaba and Nessarose settled into a conversation about the last class and the assignment they had been set.

A slight squeak was heard outside the door before Shen-Shen's head peeked into the room.

"Hellooo girls," she said, strolling into the room, making Elphaba scowl.

_Hasn't she heard of knocking?_

There were the usual hugs and kisses for Galinda, warm smiles for Elphaba, which still innerved her, and an awkward iciness towards Nessarose-both Shen-Shen and Pfannee knew about Nessarose's _special admittance_ to Shiz, and resented the fact they had to respect her because of her bloodline.

"Galinda _darling_, Elphaba _dearest_ …Miss Nessarose" Pfannee almost spat the final name, but restrained herself, "May we introduce Miss Milla, a new friend of ours."

Miss Milla stepped out from Pfannee and Shen-Shen, smiling. She was obviously a Munchkin, despite her height, and a wealthy one at that.

Galinda smiled and hugged her in another attempt to clamber up the social ladder, as Elphaba muttered a small "Hello" turning back to Nessarose to avoid Milla's astonished staring. Nessarose nodded and smiled at Milla, who obviously knew she was the Governor's daughter and curtsied politely, shocking Shen-Shen and Pfannee.

"We're going out for coffee this evening Galinda," Shen-Shen said, gathering up her skirts to leave, "You're all welcome, _of course_." And with that, all three walked out of the room.

"Oh Elphie!" Galinda tugged on Elphaba's sleeve in excitement. "I have to find something to _wear_!"

Elphaba shrugged and continued talking to Nessarose. "And so the Munchkinland drought made people desperate…"

"What will I wear?" Galinda whined, making Elphaba want to slap her. "Pfannee whispered to me there's a _boy_ coming!"

"All the more reason why I won't come" Elphaba stated, highlighting something for Nessarose.

"Come on Elphie! _Please_?" Galinda pouted, and Elphaba relented, unable to hear her go on.

"All right, I'll come. But _no drinking_. I would like to able to pay attention in class tomorrow." She turned to Nessarose, who was still poring over Elphaba's scrawled notes.

"Will you be joining us Nessa?" Both Galinda and Nessarose's heads snapped up at this unexpected occurrence.

_Where did that come from? _Galinda thought. _Nessa? A **Nickname**?_

A strange feeling surged through her- jealousy? She shook her head.

Nessarose smiled at Elphaba. "I'd love to." She replied in her soft voice.

"I have to get ready!" Galinda ran over to her wardrobe and began throwing dresses, skirts and shoes around the room.

Elphaba calmly sat down on her bed and began unbraiding her hair, seemingly oblivious to the clothing flying around her.

Nessarose wheeled herself into her small room, stifling a laugh as Elphaba scolded Galinda for throwing a dress over her head.

-----

They left the room for the café as dusk was falling around Shiz. Elphaba was dressed in her plain black dress, as always, although with her long ebony hair flowing freely over her shoulders. She was pushing Nessarose's chair as she often did, with Nessarose wearing a neatly pressed blouse and skirt. Her amazing shoes sparkled in the last daylight, a dark ruby red.

Galinda trotted along in extremely high sapphire blue high heels and a scandalaciously short blue dress, which, in her opinion, 'brought out her eyes'.

Elphaba thought she looked overdressed and quite ridiculous, but she knew Galinda would scoff at any fashion advice she offered.

_It's not as though I'm the definitive guide to fashion._

Shen-Shen, Pfannee and Milla sat at a table towards the back of the café, bathed in a strange half light. They sipped sophisticated caffeinated drinks and brightly complimented Galinda on her 'Ozmopolitan' dress, which made her beam.

Elphaba took a seat between Galinda and Nessarose and ordered a plain coffee, ignoring Galinda's advice on what to order.

Shen-Shen hit her spoon against her coffee glass, demanding attention. She looked at Milla, who smiled nervously.

Sitting next to Milla, Galinda suddenly realised, was a Munchkin boy. Like Milla, he was of the overgrown variety, but evidently not as wealthy. Galinda felt her hope fading.

"This is Boq," Milla said, gesturing to the boy, "I grew up with him in Munchkinland."

Boq looked around at the group. He smiled and nodded his head at Nessarose, obviously knowing who she was. Nessarose beamed back.

Elphaba took a large gulp of coffee as Boq's eyes reached her and snapped back for a double take.

When he looked at Galinda she smiled coyly and giggled into her hand before giving a tiny wave.

_Might as well have a little fun with our new friend,_ she figured with a small giggle.

Nessarose leaned over to Elphaba, who was glaring at Galinda and her act.

"Isn't he cute?" Nessarose whispered excitedly, and Elphaba had her first good look at Boq, who was staring at Galinda with glazed eyes, enraptured.

Elphaba winced. _This is not good._


	13. Parcels and Princes

**A/N: **Another chapter…once again, apologies for the delay- blame my teachers! Please review, because I really hate this chapter, and no amount of re-writing fixed it- it's the chapter 13 curse! So review, even if it's to say 'I hate it too!' (Hehe...Ryhmes)

**Disclaimer:** The brain medication I'm on is not working, so I am still under the delusion I own everything remotely Broadway related. Sue Me! I'll plead insanity.

-----

Stars twinkled in the midnight sky as Elphaba and Galinda left the café to return to the dorms. Galinda had drunk more wine than she could handle and Elphaba decided to get her back to their room before she did something stupid.

Nessarose had stayed behind with Milla, Shen-Shen, Pfannee and Boq, whom she adored, having only just met him. He, however, seemed entranced by Galinda, buying her drinks and laughing bashfully at her comments. He seemed awkward, Nessarose observed, which made her feel a connection to him- they had something in common.

Galinda grew slowly tipsier as the wine flowed freely, until Elphaba decided it was time to go, and pulled Galinda to her feet. As Galinda waked towards the door of the café, wobbling on her heels, Nessarose told Elphaba she would stay out a little later and return to the dorm alone.

"That's alright Nessa," Elphaba said as she put down the money for her drinks. "Just be careful."

Nessarose nodded as Elphaba threw on her jacket hurried out the door after Galinda.

"Glindy!" Elphaba yelled, running after the slightly drunken blonde stumbling down the street.

Galinda turned and sat down, trying to remove her shoes. Elphaba caught up to her and knelt beside her.

"Elphie, I hate these shoes." Galinda slurred, pulling off the heels and throwing into the street.

"I hated them too." Elphaba admitted, pulling Galinda to her feet and guiding her down the street towards Shiz.

Walking across the courtyard Galinda muttered something about being sleepy, causing Elphaba to half drag her across the gardens and up to their room. As soon as Elphaba dragged her into the room Galinda fell down onto the nearest bed, which happened to be Elphaba's.

"Fix the fire, Elphie," she muttered before shutting her eyes. Elphaba did so then disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for bed, emerging to the sound to Galinda's gentle, lady-like snoring.

Elphaba put a rug around Galinda before she caught a cold and settled herself into Galinda's bed with a book.

She had read a page before the door opened and Nessarose wheeled herself in, and was startled by Elphaba skin almost glowing in the semi-darkness.

"Nessarose," Elphaba said, sounding strangely relieved. "What are you doing back so early? I thought you were going to stay out later."

Nessarose nodded. "I planned to, but Boq left about a minute after you two. I went after him to talk, but he said something about a curfew." She wheeled herself into her room as Elphaba nodded, as if with understanding. The door to Nessarose's room shut, leaving Elphaba with her thoughts.

_I don't think this is turning out to well. Nessarose likes Boq- a lot. But Boq is enraptured by Galinda, who doesn't care for him…or does she? And did Boq really tell Nessarose he had a curfew? Or did Nessarose lie?_

_Nessarose doesn't seem the type to lie, and Galinda has been known to string people along before…I don't know. I know nothing of romance and relationships. A load of tripe, if you ask me- boys and girls chasing each other like chickens without heads._

Elphaba rolled her eyes and shrugged as she turned off the light and went to sleep.

-----

"Urgh." Was the first sound Elphaba heard as she woke up the next morning. It was quickly followed by "my head."

_Galinda. With a hangover. What fun._

Elphaba sat up and turned to Galinda, who moaned.

"Please shut the curtains Elphie- it's too bright." She stuck her head under the pillow as she said it, so all Elphaba heard was "Please shut the hutems mulfi is too bite."

"Sorry Galinda?" Elphaba asked, grinning wickedly. _Galinda with a hangover is a rare occurrence-make the most of it. _

Nessarose came into the room and was alarmed to find Elphaba smiling like a madwoman and Galinda hiding under a pillow. She wheeled herself into the bathroom as Elphaba tried to coax Galinda out with coffee.

Hearing Nessarose leave the room, and with the promise of coffee, Galinda pulled her head out from under the pillow, eyes still clamped tightly shut.

"Please shut the curtains Elphie" she whinged, taking her voice up an octave.

Elphaba shrugged and did so, knowing that is Galinda didn't get her way her voice would get higher and more grating. Which she didn't want.

Galinda rolled over to try to get the cup of coffee Elphaba was holding near her.

As she gulped it down, not caring how hot it was, Elphaba spoke to Nessarose.

"Would you be able to stay here with her while I get us some breakfast?"

Before Nessarose could reply, Elphaba was gone in a whirlwind of green skin, black hair and a frilly pink dressing gown.

-----

Grabbing a plate loaded with assorted mini muffins, Elphaba ignored the stares and whispers of her fellow students and climbed the stairs back to her room, passing the mail room on her way.

"Miss Elphaba?" came the voice of a Munchkin girl carrying a brown package. "This is addressed to your sister, Miss Galinda- would you be able to take it?" Elphaba nodded and took the package in her spare hand.

Galinda was sitting next to the fire when Elphaba returned.

_How does she manage to do that? One minute she's hung-over the next she's fine!_

"The coffee really pepped her up." Nessarose explained as Elphaba put the muffins on the table.

'Oh! Blueberry!" Galinda grabbed a muffin and munched away.

Elphaba sat down across from Galinda, still grasping the package. When Galinda had finished her fourth muffin she addressed her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as Galinda reached for her fifth muffin.

"A splitting headache, that's about it." She managed to reply through a mouthful of muffin.

_Of course it is._

"That's good. This arrived for you- one of …mothers promised care packages, I assume." Elphaba tossed the package across the table to Galinda, who almost missed it.

Galinda ripped it open to find a book, a letter and a magazine. Elphaba took the letter as Galinda examined the book.

_Dear Galinda,_

_I hope you and Elphaba are having a good time at Shiz, making new friends and learning exciting things. The house seems so quiet without your raucous laughter and good-natured fighting._

(_That's a laugh, _thought Elphaba. _Whenever we made the slightest noise near her we were told to grow up and act like ladies._)

_I've sent you a few gifts from home, to remind you that I miss you both._

'I think the book's for you, Elphie, I can't understand it." came Galinda's voice and Nessarose's soft laughter.

_A book for Elphaba, all about the Vinkus, for I know it fascinates her so._

_And for you, Galinda…_

"Oh, Goodness! It's an _Ozmopolitan_!" Galinda shrieked suddenly.

_The latest copy of Ozmopolitan, featuring Prince Fiyero Tiggular- I know how much you like him!_

_Enjoy your classes and have fun,_

_Mother. _

_P.S. Galinda, it is rumoured that Prince Fiyero will shortly be arriving at Shiz. Have fun!_

Elphaba put the letter on the table and looked up to fins Galinda hugging the _Ozmopolitan_.

"Glindy, you might want to read that letter." Elphaba gestured to it, but Galinda shook her head, too enraptured with the picture of Prince Fiyero on the cover of the magazine.

"Just tell me what it said."

"Mother wanted to let you know that Prince Fiyero may be coming to Shiz." Elphaba said offhandedly.

"Very funny Elphie, nice joke." Galinda flicked through the magazine as Elphaba took a muffin.

_It that true? Does the letter really say he's coming **here**? To **Shiz**?_

The room descended into silence for a few minutes, save Nessarose's departure. Elphaba got up and began to get ready for class.

'I assume you're not coming to Life Sciences?" Elphaba grabbed her books and glared at Galinda in an attempt to make her feel guilty.

"No." Galinda put a hand to her head and sighed. "My head is so painful."

Elphaba stomped out of the room, trying to feel angry. The footsteps of her heavy boots reverberated down the hallway.

-----

Galinda lounged in the sun before deciding on a walk through the gardens.

_The fresh air will do me good._

She wandered through the gardens, feeling her headache disappear. Coming around a corner she spotted Boq, also wandering aimlessly.

"Hello," she said, coming up to him. "Master Biq, isn't it?"

Boq blushed a beetroot red and nearly stuttered his answer. "Boq. It's very nice to see you again, Miss Galinda."

"Thank you," Galinda smiled. 'And what are you doing out her during class?"

"Oh…um, Doctor Dillamond excused us early. There was a bit of disturberence in class." Boq replied, not even thinking to ask her the same thing.

Galinda nodded, noticing that they had wandered to the large stone archway that was the entrance to Shiz University.

A peculiar buggy was coming up the driveway, but it was the passenger who caught Galinda's eye. He was handsome, with sparkling blue diamonds in a pattern on his skin.

Galinda's breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat.

_Elphie was right. He's here…_

As he stepped out of the buggy Galinda turned to Boq.

"Oh my Goodness! It's Fiyero Tiggular, that Winkie prince whose reputation is so scandalacious!"

She almost fainted as Fiyero wandered over to her and said he was looking for Doctor Dillamond's class. Boq pointed out the building to him, but as he was walking away Galinda suddenly blurted out, "That class just finished!" and Fiyero smiled at her.

"Perfect timing" he said, putting his timetable in his bag and coming up to Galinda. "So, what does one do for fun around here?"

"Nothing much." Galinda shrugged.

'A-ha," Fiyero said. "Once again I see the responsibility for livening up the lives of my fellow students has fallen to me." He put his arm around Boq, as Galinda stifled a giggle, and began to sing.

_The trouble with school is  
They always try to teach the wrong lesson  
Believe me, I've been kicked out  
Of enough of them to know  
They want you to become less callow  
Less shallow  
But I say: why invite stress in?  
Stop studying strife  
And learn to live "the unexamined life":_

Dancing through life  
Skimming the surface  
Gliding where turf is smooth  
Life's more painless  
For the brainless  
Why think too hard?  
When it's so soothing  
Dancing through life  
No need to tough it  
When you can slough it off as I do  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep dancing through

Dancing through life  
Swaying and sweeping  
And always keeping cool  
Life is fraught-less  
When you're thoughtless  
Those who don't try  
Never look foolish  
Dancing through life  
Mindless and careless  
Make sure you're where less  
Trouble is rife  
Woes are fleeting  
Blows are glancing  
When you're dancing  
Through life…

Suddenly he turned to Galinda. "So what's the most Swankified place in town?"

Galinda smiled. She knew the perfect answer to that question. 'That would be the Ozdust Ballroom."

"Sounds perfect!"

_Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
We'll meet there later tonight  
We can dance till it's light  
Find the prettiest girl:  
Give 'er a whirl:  
Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
Come on - follow me  
You'll be happy to be there:_

Dancing through life  
Down at the Ozdust

If only because dust  
Is what we come to:

Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life

So keep dancing through…

Galinda was too busy watching Fiyero to notice Boq appear by her side.

"Miss Galinda- I hope you save at least one dance for me. I'll be right there. Waiting. All night."

"Oh. That's so kind Biq."

Boq looked embarrassed and slightly offended. "Boq."

_Oops. Oh well- cover it up. Quickly._

"But do you know what would be even kinder?" She smiled at Boq and pointed Nessarose, who was picking roses. 'See that tragically beautiful girl? The one in the chair? It seems so unfair- we should go on a spree, and not she. I know someone would be my hero, if that someone where, to go invite her…"

_Invite Miss Nessarose? _Boq thought to himself. _She's nice, and if it will make Miss Galinda happy…_

"I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda!" He gave a funny little half bow and ran over to Nessarose, who looked happily surprised. "Miss Nessarose, I'd like to ask you something…"

Fiyero came up to Galinda, and her heart almost stopped.

'You're good," was all he said, but Galinda couldn't stop smiling, showing all her perfect white teeth.

"I don't know what you mean!" she said with faux innocence. "But I happen to be free tonight…"

Fiyero smiled and took her arm in his. "So I'll be picking you up around 8, Miss Galinda?'

Galinda walked with him, her smile not leaving her face.

_I'm going to a party with Fiyero Tiggular- a date! Wait 'til everyone hears about this!_


	14. Party down at the Ozdust Ballroom

**A/N: **Another update, although a shortie! This is kind of Chap 13 part II, continuing 'Dancing Through Life', however, I have taken some liberties, such as the timeline. I've changed it a bit, and I'm warning you now!

**Disclaimer: **I own in all! Mwahaha!

-----

Elphaba was reading a book when Nessarose came into the room and wheeled over to her.

"Oh, Elphaba! The most wonderful thing has happened!"

"Really?" Elphaba looked up from her book, wondering what had excited the girl so much.

Nessarose nodded, her hair about to fall free from the headband that held it back. "Boq has asked me to a dance! Tonight!"

"That's wonderful, Nessa. When did he ask?" Elphaba put the book down next to the bed.

"Earlier, in the gardens. Some new boy arrived and was talking to Galinda, and she said something to Boq, and then he came over and asked me!" Nessarose was almost gushing with happiness, but Elphaba had a slight feeling of nausea. _Galinda. She's behind this._

Nessarose disappeared into her room to get ready, and Galinda waltzed in the door, a silly smile still plastered on her face.

"Oh Elphie! I'm so glad you're here! The most exciting thing just happened!"

Elphaba didn't respond.

"Prince Fiyero Tiggular has arrived! Just like you said! _And,_ he's taking me to a dance- tonight! I can't wait!"

Elphaba turned to face Galinda as she skipped to her wardrobe.

"And so that is why you told Boq some silly lie? So he would be out of your hair and you could be with Fiyero?" She spat venomously.

"It wasn't a very _big_ lie, Elphie," Galinda began, starting to feel guilty. "And it made Nessarose happy!"

Elphaba snorted. "And imagine how happy she'll be when she finds out it was just a silly idea of yours, and Boq doesn't _really _have feelings for her! Are you blind? She _loves_ Boq, and because of this she's going to believe he loves her back. _Really,_ Galinda."

"Oh, Elphie…I didn't think. I'm sorry. Maybe it will all work out?" Galinda walked out the door as Elphaba went back to her book in a huff.

_I'll go talk to Shen-Shen and Pfannee- at least they'll be excited…_

As soon as she entered their room Shen-Shen flounced over to her exclaiming, 'Is it true? Did Fiyero just arrive here? And you're going on a _date_ with him?"

_Wow. News travels fast. Especially of Swankified Winkie Princes who go around **singing**! _

Galinda smiled and nodded. "We're going to the Ozdust tonight- everyone's invited!"

Pfannee squealed. "We are there! What time?"

"Eight."

Both Shen-Shen and Pfannee squealed and headed for their wardrobes. Galinda walked out and strolled down the hallway to Milla's room to tell her of the party, getting a similar result to that of Shen-Shen and Pfannee.

She sighed to herself. _I suppose I should get ready…I hope Elphaba's still not mad._

Walking in, she was surprised to find Elphaba gone, and Nessarose fixing her hair. She called out to Galinda from her room.

"Oh, Galinda. Would you be able to help me with this braid? It's quite difficult."

"Of course Nessarose." Galinda picked up her brush and began to braid her hair with ease. It brought back memories of when she was growing up with Elphaba, and they would braid each others hair every morning.

_That was before I discovered how becoming curls are!_ She grimaced as she remembered herself with her blonde hair pulled back in a tight braid._ Nessarose has such similar hair to Elphaba, although it's brown, not black._

Realising this, Galinda dropped the braid.

"How clumsy of me!" she exclaimed, picking it up and continuing to braid it. 'You have such lovely hair."

Nessarose blushed. "Thank you. Boq said the same thing."

Noticing the way Nessarose said Boq's name, Galinda felt guilt creeping through her. She tied off the braid with a piece of pink ribbon as a knock came on the door.

"I'll get it." Galinda walked over and opened to the door. It was Boq.

"Uh…Good evening, Miss Galinda," he stuttered. Nessarose wheeled herself to beside Galinda and smiled at Boq.

"Good evening, Miss Nessarose. I apologise for being so early, but I was wondering if you would like to get a drink before we go to the dance." He handed her a flower, a pale pink rose, and she blushed.

"I would love to."

Galinda watched them disappear down the corridor before shutting the door. It was opening a moment later by Shen-Shen and Pfannee, who were already dressed and had come to see what Galinda was wearing.

"Close your eyes and wait." Was all Galinda said, before grabbing a dress and disappearing into the bathroom.

When she emerged Shen-Shen and Pfannee were amazed. It was a bright pink party dress, one that Elphaba despised. It was all frills and lace, a very girly item indeed. Paired with Galinda's glowing skin and tumbling curls, it came off perfectly.

"Should I wear something in my hair?" she said as Shen-Shen dug through her hatboxes.

"How about…what in Ozness in _this_?" Shen-Shen exclaimed, pulling a black, conical pointed hat out of an old box. Galinda's eyes opened with embarrassment.

"It's Elphaba's. I bought it for her as a joke a few years ago, but she seemed to like it. I made her promise never to wear it in public. I mean, imagine the _shame_."

Pfannee nodded with sympathy as Shen-Shen dropped the hat on Elphaba's bed.

"Shall we go get a drink before the wonderful Prince comes to collect you? Milla said she was going to get a coffee and suggested we join her" she said, and they left.

-----

Elphaba returned from the library shortly after Galinda and her friends went out, and was relieved to find the room empty.

_Maybe Galinda was right, and this whole mess will turn out all right._

Galinda had mentioned that everyone was invited to the Ozdust party; Elphaba had heard her from down the hall. It wasn't really her thing, but what is Galinda tried more matchmaking?

_I should just make an appearance, to keep an eye on Galinda. _

Pulling on a plain black dress and rebraiding her hair, Elphaba spotted the hat on the bed. She looked outside. They clouds were dark, and it looked like rain. She grabbed the hat, a heavy cloak, and left the room.

-----

The party was in full swing by the time Elphaba arrived, Shiz students dancing, drinking, and having fun. In the middle of it all was Galinda, being spun around by a rather handsome boy who Elphaba assumed was Fiyero.

As she walked down the staircase she held her head high, trying to ignore the slight whispers and giggling. The dance floor seemed to clear as she reached it, giving her space.

_If Galinda's told them I can dance, I will kill her. Or I can embarrass her._

Noticing the rather startled look on Galinda's face, Elphaba realised she'd hit the nail on the head, and Galinda had said something to the students about Elphaba's dancing.

As a child Elphaba would dance around her room, as if to her own tune, music she alone could hear. One day Galinda saw her, and never let her forget.

_Well then. Let them all see my dancing!_

She twirled her arms, lifting them above her head then diving them towards the floor. Shooting a glance a Galinda, she saw the embarrassment on her face, and Fiyero say something to her.

Turning in a circle, Elphaba noticed Galinda walking towards her, so she stopped.

'May I…cut in?" Elphaba stared in shock as Galinda began to dance beside her, with all the students following her.

Elphaba left the dance floor, and stood a little way from where Nessarose and Boq sat. Without meaning to, she overheard their conversation.

Boq took a deep breath and turned to Nessarose. "Um…Nessa?'

_Nessa? He's calling her Nessa? This might just turn out after all._

Nessarose smiled at Boq. "Yes?"

"I've got something to confess…a reason, why I asked you here tonight…and I know it isn't fair…"

_Oh no, he's about to tell her. She'll be shattered…_

"Oh Boq," she laughed, sounding sad. "I know why- it's because I'm in this chair, and you felt sorry for me. Well, isn't that right?"

"No! No…it's because…because…because you are so beautiful!"

Elphaba sighed. _At least he didn't say anything about Galinda. He's realised what she thinks of him, and he's given in to that._

"Oh Boq! I think you're wonderful!"

_She's throwing herself at him! Sweet Lurline!_

"You know what?" Boq's confidence grew. "Let's dance!"

'What!"

_Did he just ask her to **dance**? _

"Let's dance!"

He wheeled her onto the dance floor, and even from a distance Elphaba could see they smile on her face. She was having the time of her life!

_They deserve each other…_


	15. Music and Makeovers

**A/N: **It's been so long! But winter holidays are here, so I should be updating a fair bit during the next two weeks. I also have a few little bits and pieces in the pipeline- watch out for them! This is a shortie, but their will be an update or two within this week, possibly even more! Shout out to Eve, for letting me bounce ideas off her (nothing for this story, but thanks anyway!) and to all my reviewers- you make my day! So please review this story…please!

**Disclaimer: **I haven't been carted off or sued, so I still own it all!

-----

Nessarose parted from Boq shortly after their turn on the dance floor- He went to talk to some of his friends, and she was exhausted, although positively glowing. She wheeled herself over to where Elphaba stood, observing the room. She watched like a hawk as Galinda and Fiyero twirled past, as a Munchkin boy spiked the punch, as Shen-Shen and her dance partner disappeared into the shadows.

Eventually Galinda joined them, glistening with a slight sweat and breathing quite heavily. Clasping a glass of punch in her hand, she drank it in a single gulp before Elphaba could reveal it was spiked.

"Good punch." Was all she said, waving to Fiyero, who stood with Boq and some other boys across the room. She smiled and laughed. "I am exhausterated! How many dances has it been?"

"Twelve." Elphaba replied simply, still watching the room like a sentry. "Does this mean we're leaving now?"

Nessarose nodded and Galinda moaned.

"If we must. But let me say good-bye to Fiyero first!" She ran daintily across the room to Fiyero, who thought she wanted to dance again.

Helping Nessarose get her things together Elphaba saw, out of the corner of her eye, Galinda kiss Fiyero before running back.

"Alright then. Let's go."

When they were almost at the door someone called out "Nessa!"

Galinda went a strange pinkish colour as Boq ran over to the group.

"Nessa- are you leaving?"

"Why yes Boq. We've decided that this has been quite a night!" She smiled, but still the Munchkin looked disappointed.

"Oh…I see…I was just wondering…hoping…that we could go out afterwards. But if you feel as if you should retire…that's alright." He walked back to his group of friends, and Elphaba continued pushing Nessarose towards the door, Galinda in tow.

"Oh, did you see the look on his face? I feel so mean- so guilty!" Nessarose exclaimed as they came into the cold night air.

Elphaba turned to see if Galinda also felt guilty, but Galinda only looked pale, having no coat.

"It's alright Nessa, you can go and see him tomorrow, and tell him that you're sorry…"

Galinda's voice came softly through the night, possibly because she was shivering from the cold. Elphaba shot her a glare.

_Or **you **could go to **Nessarose** tomorrow, and tell **her** you're sorry, Galinda._

Returning to their room, all the girls were glad to see the fire blazing merrily, no doubt thanks to one of the tiktok servants.

Galinda flopped down on her bed, unpinning her hair. Elphaba sat on her bed, tossing her cloak and hat aside while Nessarose wheeled herself over to the fireplace and warmed her hands.

Suddenly Galinda sat up. "Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone!"

Elphaba groaned.

"I'll go first!" Galinda scooted forward and leaned off the bed, as if about to expose her biggest secret, "Fiyero and I are going to be married!"

Elphaba gasped. She'd seen them kiss, but hadn't expected this! They'd only known each other for a day!

"But…You…He's asked you already?" was all she managed to get out through her shock.

Galinda shook her head. "No. He doesn't know yet."

Elphaba sighed, her mind at ease. It was just another infatuation, another obsession, another fixation taking over Galinda's blissful blonde brain, that would hopefully be over in a week or two…hopefully.

"Alright, whose next…Nessarose?"

Nessarose shook her head, still focusing on the fire before her.

"Elphie?"

"You know I never take part in these silly games, Glindy. They bore me." Elphaba picked up her book and began reading.

"Fine." Galinda sulked for a minute, before walking over to Nessarose.

"Oh Nessa. Did you enjoy the dance?"

Nessarose nodded and smiled. "I think it was suitable for my first party."

Galinda gasped. "Oh Nessa! Your very first party! How special!"

Nessarose nodded, rather confused at Galinda's excitement. Elphaba rolled her eyes. The punch had obviously gotten to Galinda.

"Look! Its tomorrow!" she pointed at the clock with excitement. "Nessa, I have an idea."

Elphaba groaned again and put the book down, wary of what Galinda was going to do.

'You see, Nessa, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new … hmm … project!" Nessarose began to look a little startled.

"Oh no, Galinda, you couldn't possibly…"

"Shush. And now that Boq is also in the equation, there's all the more reason to give you a makeover. Nessa, you're going to be popular!"

Elphaba put her head in her hands out of sheer frustration - Galinda was mad.

"But Galinda, I don't want to…" Nessarose tried to protest, but Galinda would have none of it.

"Come on Nessa!" She grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and wheeled Nessarose into the bathroom. "No interfering Elphie!"

The door shut tightly and Elphaba took up her book once again.

It was quite a while before Galinda emerged, doing a fancy little dance before presenting her 'Piece de resistance'…Miss Nessarose Thropp.

Nessarose was wheeled out, her hair curled with a light pink headband. Her eyes had been lined and shaded, her cheeks rouged. Her lips were painted a very pale shimmering pink, as had her nails. Elphaba had to admit, Galinda had got it right this time.

"Alright Elphie! Your turn!" Galinda gestured to her. Elphaba shook her head stubbornly and refused to move.

"Come on Elphie!"

"No."

"Please?" Galinda pouted, a move that worked on everyone but Elphaba.

"No, Galinda. Leave me be." And with that, she turned out her light, rolled over and promptly went to sleep.

Galinda sighed with frustration, returning to the bathroom to get changed, while Nessarose retired to her own room.

Emerging from the bathroom dressed in a ridiculously frilly pink nightgown with her party dress slung over one arm, Galinda stomped and sighed as she turned down her bed and put her dress away, hoping to wake Elphaba. Finally surrendering, she lay down, tossing and turning before settling into a deep sleep, and dreaming of the day she would marry Fiyero.


	16. Lives and Loves

**A/N: **Oh look! Another chapter! Just a few little things about it- The dialogue is mostly taking from the musical, a little paraphrasing here and there to suit my purposes. Towards the end of this chapter it goes book verse. Just letting you know. And if you're going to flame me for just retelling the dialogue of the musical, don't. I felt the only way to do these events justice and tell them truthfully, despite my spin, is to use the proper dialogue. I think that's all…Oh yeah, I gave Elphaba a middle name. It's not her 'real' middle name. Like Arduenna, it was given to her by Galinda's family when she was a child.

**Disclaimer: **Two very scary guys came to my front door last night and I told me I must type this: I do not own _Wicked_, nor any of the characters, settings, dialogue, events, costumes, music…all things copyrighted and/or trademarked as _Wicked_ belong to either Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz and Winnie Holzman. Also, the characterizations belong to the Original Broadway cast, whom I base _my _characterizations on. Thank you.

-----

Elphaba awoke early the next morning, just after the sun had risen. Stretching and yawning she walked over to the desk, which was scattered with notes, textbooks and drawings. Shuffling through the mess, she her note from a previous Life Sciences class and sat down to read them, in preparation for the day's class.

Galinda awoke long after Elphaba had finished reading and revising her notes. Grumbling sleepily she disappeared into the bathroom.

Nessarose came out shortly after, immaculately dressed, with her hair still in gentle curls. Galinda sang loudly in the shower making Nessarose cringe and Elphaba laugh, and when she came out, dressed rather conservatively dressed in a calf-length dress, grumpily asked them what was so funny about her singing. Elphaba laughed, scooping up her notes and going to breakfast, Nessarose and Galinda on her tail.

Working their way through the passages of Shiz on the way to class, the girls met up with Boq and Fiyero.

"Miss Nessarose…you look…amazing- stunning! You look beautiful." Boq gushed, taking the handles of the wheelchair off Elphaba. "Allow me."

Elphaba shrugged and walked next to Galinda, who was enraptured by Fiyero.

"Oh, Elphie. Fiyero, I'd like to meet my sister, Elphaba." Fiyero glanced at Elphaba, who was ready for the smart comment or stare that usually followed an introduction to her. Fiyero, however, smiled kindly.

"Good morning, Miss Elphaba." He said, turning back to Galinda without so much as a second glance, which was immensely surprising to Elphaba. "Your sister?" he asked Galinda who nodded, also expecting some scathing comment. "She has beautiful hair. And eyes."

Elphaba stopped, amazed. _He **complimented **me. He said I had **beautiful** hair. And eyes. _She watched him walk along with Galinda.

_He's not too bad himself. _

She almost slapped herself. Since when had she ever noticed how people look?

_If Galinda wasn't smitten with him and vice versa, you'd probably have a chance._

Elphaba slapped her hand, as if punishing her thoughts. Recollecting herself, she hurried after the others, who were just entering the classroom.

Galinda went and sat down with Shen-Shen and Pfannee, who immediately started gawking at Fiyero and making silly comments. Their giggling annoyed Elphaba, who sat in her usual seat on the other side of the room. Fiyero wandered around a bit, before sitting down beside Elphaba. Her breath caught in her throat.

_He's sitting next to me! Out of all the people in the room he chose **me**! …What about Galinda? Shouldn't he be sitting with her?_

Elphaba was brought out of her thoughts by Dr Dillamond, who stood in the centre of the room with a bag at his feet.

"Students, I have an announcement to make. This is my last class here at Shiz- I am no longer permitted to teach."

Elphaba stood up, outraged. "Dr Dillamond, they can't do this!" Madame Morrible entered the room at that moment, followed by two of the Wizard's soldiers. "Madame Morrible you can't let this happen! This isn't right! It isn't fair!"

"Elphaba, please," Dr Dillamond turned once again to the class. "I'd like to thank you all, for your time, effort, and your essays, not matter how badly constructed."

Elphaba let out a cry as the two soldiers grabbed the Doctor. "Let's go, Goat."

A smartly dressed man in a lab coat wheeled into the room a table with a covered mound on it. Standing beside it he addressed the class.

"This is the latest invention of our glorious Wizard- it is called 'A Cage'!" with a flourish, the man removed the cover, revealing a cowering Lion cub contained inside a box of metal bars- a cage.

"This remarkable innovation is actually for the animal's own good." Elphaba was on her feet again, walking up to the front of the classroom.

"Why is he trembling? How is this for an animal's own good?" she demanded, facing the new teacher.

"He's excited to be here." He continued his speech, "One of the benefits of caging an animal, such as this Lion cub, at such an early age, is that it will in fact _never learn to speak_."

Elphaba turned to Fiyero, the closest familiar face. "Oh no. This is wrong. Can you imagine a world where Animals are kept in cages? Where they never learn to speak?"

Her classmates were moving, walking towards the cage as if hypnotized.

"That's right, move closer." The teacher's voice floated eerily through the room.

"Help me." She turned to Fiyero, feeling anger surge up inside her. _Oh no. Not now. I swore, never again. I haven't done this since I was small. I promised, but I can't help it…_

"Me?" Fiyero looked astounded, as if no-one had ever asked him to do anything before.

_Control it, control it…No._

"Someone has to…DO SOMETHING!" She threw her arms out, instantly regretting it as her classmates, Galinda included, started spinning, dancing maniacally.

Fiyero stood, shocked, before running over to her. 'What's happening?"

Elphaba shrugged. 'I don't know, I got mad…and…"

"Alright. Don't move…and don't get mad at me!" Fiyero went to the table and grabbed the covered cage containing the Lion cub. 'Come on!" He yelled, running out of the room.

Elphaba followed.

They ran and ran, finally reaching the river.

"Careful! Don't shake him!" Elphaba scolded Fiyero, despite being out of breath.

"I wasn't!"

She looked around, as if they had been followed. "We have to find somewhere safe. We can't just let him go anywhere…"

"I know…You think I am really stupid, don't you?"

"No, not really stupid." Elphaba continued looking about like a hunted animal.

"Why is that you cause such a commotion?" He looked at her, genuinely interested in her answer.

"I don't cause commotions…I _am_one." She looked slightly sad, but quickly straightened her features.

"Really?"

"Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much?" She ranted, walking around agitated, until Fiyero gave up.

"Fine. You don't want my help? I'm going."

"No…please. I need your help." She lunged towards him, grabbing his hand.

They stood there, as if frozen, suspended in time. Elphaba pulled away, returning to the cage. Fiyero stood there, as if still in that moment.

She peeked under the cover. "His heart is pounding…I didn't mean to frighten him."

Fiyero joined her. "What did you mean?"

"Oh…you're bleeding," Elphaba noted, seeing a trickle of blood. "It must have scratched you…"

"Yeah. Or maybe it scratched me, or something." They looked at each other, and Elphaba ran a hand down his cheek.

"I have to go to safety." He said suddenly, standing up. 'I mean, get the cub to safety."

Elphaba nodded as Fiyero picked up the cage and disappeared.

-----

Elphaba returned to her dormitory cold and rather dirty, to find a mad Galinda.

"Elphaba Kaleea Arduenna! You swore you would never…" Galinda noticed how ragged Elphaba looked. "Where have you been?"

"I was…out….walking." Elphaba lied. "…and I…fell over."

Galinda nodded, not really believing her but not in the mood for arguing. "Well, that's a shame, but you are in trouble! Madame Morrible had to come and save the whole class- me included! And now she wants to see you- and Fiyero! You're probably going to be expelled! Cursing the class, defying a teacher…stealing a Lion cub, which it the property of the _Wizard_! Elphaba… why?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I got angry…the feeling took over. It's not _right_ Galinda. Something must be done!"

Galinda realised how serious Elphaba was when she said 'Galinda'. She realised it even more when Elphaba pulled out a large carpet bag and began stuffing clothes into it.

"Elphaba! What are you doing? Are you running away?" Tears sprang to her eyes. "You can't leave me Elphie! I won't let her expel you! What are you packing for? Please don't leave me Elphie!"

Elphaba put her hands on Galinda's shoulders. "Glindy…stop crying. Please. And pack your things too- I want you to come with me."

Galinda wiped her eyes and sniffled. "Where, Elphie? Where are we going?"

Elphaba smiled. "We're going to the Emerald City to see the Wizard."

Galinda gasped. 'Elphie- no!"

"Yes. We're going to catch a train to the Emerald City, and we're going to see that Wizard. We're going to tell him what happened to Dr Dillamond, and how badly Animals are being treated!" Elphaba continued to stuff clothes haphazardly into the bag.

Sensing the seriousness of the situation, Galinda ran to Fiyero's room.

_He'll know what to do- he might even come. After all, the City is a dangerous place for two unprotected teenage girls! _

She knocked as hard as she could on the door, running into the room the second the door was opened.

"Oh Fiyero! Something terrible has happened!" Galinda almost broke out in tears again. 'Elphaba's gone mad! She's packing her things and raving on about going to the city…to see the Wizard! Fiyero, what am I to do?"

Fiyero gave her a hug and kissed the top of her curls. "Go with her."

She pulled away. "What?"

"Go with her. She needs all the support she can get, especially talking to the Wizard. You're her sister, her friend…you're the person she needs most, and this is when she will be relying on you. You need to be strong Galinda, because she'll need you to be, alright?"

Galinda nodded, and he kissed her again. "I'll come and see you off at the station tomorrow, alright?"

Galinda left, and went to pack her bags.

Neither of the girls slept well that night, Elphaba tossed and turned, while Galinda's eyes barely shut. They were both awake at the crack of dawn.

Nessarose hadn't been told. Despite the fact that both Elphaba and Galidna liked her, they both thought she might let something slip…to a teacher, to Boq…and they didn't want that happening. They had a note for Nessa, a story about their 'sick Aunt' that they 'simply _must _visit'.

They grabbed their bags, leaving the note on the table for Nessarose, and crept out of Shiz in the early morning light.

The station was rather busy with people waiting for the early train to the Emerald City. Elphaba was angry and disappointed when she saw no Animals, or even animals on the platform.

_I wonder if Fiyero knows about this little plan- Galinda said something to him last night when she ran out, I think…I wonder if he'll show up and see us off._

A shadow came through the steam of the train- Fiyero.

"Fiyero darling!" Galinda exclaimed, but he walked past her and handed a flower to Elphaba.

"I'll miss you." He said, not taking his eyes off her.

Galinda gave a strange little cough and he turned to her. "I'll miss you too." She reached for him and he kissed her forehead before turning back to Elphaba.

"I just came to say good-bye and good luck. You can do this, Elphaba. You can show the Wizard what's happening, you can make him see the plight of the Animals. Tell him about Dr Dillamond, his teachings; his classes…make him proud Elphaba. I know you can."

Elphaba smiled, unused to such compliments. Galinda just stared silently.

"I'll try Fiyero."

"You'll do well…you too Galinda. And I'll be waiting for you when you return." He grabbed Elphaba's hands. "I'll be waiting for you Elphaba."

Galinda looked horrified, before turning and jumping on the train.

Elphaba was stunned. "But…Galin…Fiyero you can't possibly…"

"I do Elphaba. Somehow I love you. And I'll wait for you to return…I'm sorry about Galinda, I didn't mean to hurt her so. You just…changed me…"

A whistle blew, barely registering.

"Go, Elphaba. You'll miss your train. Remember…"

Elphaba nodded. "You'll be waiting…"

They both looked at each other. "Bye" they said simultaneously, and laughed.

Fiyero took her hand and kissed it, before she boarded the train, carrying her bag with her.

She found the compartment where Galinda sat, staring out the window to where Fiyero stood. Silent tears ran down her face.

"Galinda, I'm so sorry." Galinda waved a hand.

"Don't worry about it…I don't even know why I'm sad. I never really knew him…" she turned to Elphaba. "I don't blame you- I've known you to long to loath you because of something like this…you must know that. It's just…I thought he _could _be the one…"

Elphaba sat down beside Galinda and hugged her tightly. "It's alright Galinda, you can cry over him- I know how you feel, how you feel about him. I'm shocked, really. But Galinda, dear, don't despair because you thought he was the one. You're young, and you have plenty of time to live and love…enjoy it. And now you have to cheer up, my pretty, because we're off to the Wizard, and we can't have you looking all teary, can we?"

Galinda smiled weekly. "Thank you, Elphie…do you have a handkerchief?"

Elphaba held her close until she fell asleep, her blonde curls falling all over Elphaba's dress and small tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Galinda awoke for lunch, and a sarcastic scolding from Elphaba.

"You've malted all over my shoulder!" Elphaba exclaimed laughably, pulling the hairs off her dress. Galinda scowled and bit into her sandwich, trying not to laugh at Elphaba's overacting. It was all a ploy to cheer her up, take her mind off Fiyero, but she didn't mind.

Before they knew it the train was pulling up at the central station of the Emerald City.

"Come on Galinda." Elphaba exclaimed, almost running off the train with excitement.

"Glinda."

"What?"

"Glinda. Not Galinda. I'm over Fiyero, I've changed and grown up. So has my name."

"Ok then, _Glinda_." Elphaba didn't believe she was really changing her name, but decided to play along anyway. "Let's go see our _glorious_ Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz"

The girls walked through the city to the Emerald Palace, an amazing feat of architecture adorned with shimmering emeralds.

Galinda stared up at the turrets and towers, not realising Elphaba was walking ahead. Hearing her name called, it took her a few moments to find Elphaba- she seemed to blend in, fit in, a rarity.

They reached the gates, and their first obstacle.

"Present your letter from the Wizard or Palace staff for identification, then stand back and wait for your name to be called for admittance," a bored Gatekeeper stated.

"We have no letter." Elphaba said simply.

"Then you will not be granted admission. Please send a request to the Palace in writing, and wait for a reply. If you have been sent on an errand by a member of the Palace staff, please state their name. Please do the same if you have been sent by a State Official from Gillikin, Glikkus, Munchkinland…"

Elphaba had had enough. She managed to spit the words "Madame Morrible" from between her lips.

"Admittance Granted." The Gatekeeper disappeared into his booth. Moments later the immense gates swung open, revealing a courtyard.

"Please remain here until you are granted further admission and given an appointment. Thank you." With that, he disappeared, leaving Elphaba and Glinda alone.

"Oh Elphie…what do we do?"

"Exactly as he said. Wait here. They can't keep us here overnight or anything." Elphaba set her bag down and sat beside in on the reasonably clean cobblestones.

They did keep them there overnight. And another. On their third day of sitting, shivering on the cobblestones, huddled together for warmth, the Commander-General appeared.

"Letter." Elphaba shook her head.

"Madame Morrible." Elphaba spoke through trembling blue lips.

"Tomorrow at eleven. You may stay in the Entrance Hall tonight if you so wish."

Glinda nodded, and both girls picked up their bags.

The Entrance Hall wasn't much. A large stone chamber surrounded with mirrors. Benches and chairs sat around the room.

Elphaba found two benches that faced each other and they settled there for a long wait.

They both sleep a long time, weary from the trip and their horrible stay in the courtyard.

The next morning they awoke together, and washed in a strange fountain that projected from the wall. Glinda curled her hair and Elphaba braided hers. They fixed their dresses, ready for their meeting.

The Commander-General appeared, and began calling names. After what felt like days, they heard the call.

"Elphaba and Glinda Arduenna, students of Madame Morrible…you are to see the Wizard now."


	17. Tantrums, TearsTHE END

**A/N: Here it is- the final chappie! Huge apologies with how long it took and all, but my "life" has been quite hectic lately! So, although this is the end of 'A Pal, A Sister and Advisor' I am considering a sequel. Let me know what you think about that! Thanks to all my readers, and especially reviewers. On with the story!**

**-----**

Glinda grabbed Elphaba's hand, squeezing so hard Elphaba was sure she'd draw blood.

"The Great Oz will see you now." The guard announced as they approached him. As they drew closer he lowered his voice. "Please follow me."

Elphaba fell into step behind him, gently pulling Glinda's arm to get her moving.

They entered a corridor that seemed to go on forever. The walls were lined with green tinted mirrors, and Elphaba was shocked to find her reflection quite attractive. Glinda, however, was walking along, absently opening and closing her mouth like a codfish.

"You must talk quickly. Make your request and leave." Both girls jumped as the guard's sharp voice punctured the heavy silence.

Galinda gulped audibly and Elphaba felt her palms begin to sweat as a pair of emerald-inlaid doors appeared ahead of them. Their echoed footsteps seemed to deepen, each breath seemed heavy, harder to draw.

The doors loomed up before them, and the guard gave two smarts raps upon them with his emerald headed spear.

'ENTER' a deep voice boomed, and the guard stepped aside as the doors opened.

_As if by magic _Glinda thought, stifling nervous laughter _wow_. She and Elphaba stepped into the room, blinking as all the light disappeared like a suddenly snuffed candle.

_This is like magic _Elphaba fought the urge to be sick _But strange, foreign, dark magic. I don't trust it. _The hair on the back of her neck prickled as a freezing wind wound through the room.

A sudden flash of lightning lit the room and Elphaba recoiled as the torches around the room leapt to life, highlighting a skeleton dancing in rain.

"I AM OZ, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE" the voice came from everywhere and nowhere, echoing through the room. The came again, blowing water towards the girls, and making Elphaba jump back.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The skeleton danced on, grinning manically. Elphaba stepped as far forward as she dared and drew a breath.

"I am Elphaba Arduenna, your Ozness"

A nod from the skull was her only reply as a bony finger beckoned Glinda. She came forward, curls swinging in rhythm with her shivers of fear.

"Uh…Galin…I mean…_Glinda_ Arduenna, your greatness- highness- Oznes…"

"ENOUGH!"

Galinda stepped back, almost tripping over Elphaba.

Elphaba stepped forward again, angular nose jutting forward to part the air before her. "Your Ozness!" she commanded, her eyes blazing in the lightning that shot from the skeleton at random intervals. "We are here about atrocities, atrocities happening here in Oz- and nothing is being done!" her voice raised pitch, almost becoming a screech.

The skeleton drummed out a tune on its ribcage, before going up in a cloud of smoke.

'Oh Elphie- you've made him mad!" Glinda half whimpered, half whispered.

Elphaba grinned insanely as her thick hair flew out behind her and her eyes blazed with fire.

"Let him be." She whispered, clicking her teeth as she spoke.

Out of the thinning fog rose an immense bronze head.

"Atrocities?" Its voice echoed, through both the room and the girls' heads. "Tell me, please, what are these 'atrocities' you speak of so passionately?"

Elphaba's grin grew larger. "You recent judgement on the rights of animals-"

The head laughed. "Is _that _all this is about?"

"No." Elphaba's voice continued to rise in pitch as her anger and frustration grew. Glinda became afraid that she might accidentally unleash her powers. "It's about an entire population of animals systematically deprived of their-"

"Yes, yes, of course it is."

Elphaba, feeling she had achieved all she could with anger, switched to a different tactic.

"Please" she said, pleading. "Please, sir. The hardship on these animals is more than can be borne." She took a deep breath. "This isn't merely youthful outrage- this is immor-"

She was cut off the head's laughter.

Elphaba shook her head in frustration. _This is going nowhere, and if I don't do something to calm down, my powers could flare up. And attacking the Wizard of Oz is probably NOT the best way to put my point across…_

She grabbed Glinda's arm. 'Thank you, your Ozness." She said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Come on Glinda," she added under her breath. "Come _on_."

"GO!" boomed Oz, as Elphaba stormed towards the door, Glinda in tow. "And, Miss Elphaba, please pass my greetings on to Madame Morrible. Lovely woman."

Elphaba reached the door and broke into a run, Oz's eerie laughter echoing down the corridor behind her. Tears burned their way down her cheeks.

As she reached the main gates, the exit, she became aware of a strange, fast clicking sound behind her. Coming to a stop, she turned to see Glinda running towards her, tottering dangerously in her high heels.

"Elphie!" she cried. "Why did you do that? You made the Wizard of Oz mad! And now we have to go back to school and…"

"Glinda…" Elphaba began, "Glinda, I'm not going back."

"What?"

"I can't go back. Especially to school. Morrible, and all those under her are just pawns. Pawns in the Wizards game. I can't live like that. Now that I've encountered our 'Wonderful Wizard' myself, I have to do something! Protest, oppose, revolt, assassinate….anything to change the way things are! Glinda, I have to do this! For me, for Dr. Dillamond…..for Oz!" Elphaba's face lit up with passion, enthusiasm, and she clasped Glinda's hand.

"Oh…_Elphie_!"

"Deary, don't cry. You have to be strong without me. I'll be alright, and you have to be too….to tell everyone what's happened." Glinda nodded, fighting back tears.

"I'll get you a carriage to take you to the station, and you have your ticket…Glinda!"

Glinda had let out a huge sob and latched onto Elphaba.

"I'll try to be strong!" she gasped between sobs. "But I'll miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too." Elphaba said softly, patting her curls as she hailed a carriage. "Here." she pulled away from Glinda. "Take the carriage to the station."

Glinda nodded numbly, and climbed into the carriage. It pulled away, and Glinda hung out the window, watching Elphaba disappear into the mist.

-----

Boarding the train, the tears returned and didn't stop until Shiz. She arrived back at school during the afternoon break, and attempted to sneak in unnoticed. Unfortunately, she ran into Shen-Shen and Pfannee, who dragged her over to Fiyero, Milla, Boq and Nessarose, drawing a lot of unnecessary attention to her tear-stained face and ragged appearance.

"Are you all right Galinda?"

"Where have you been?"

"We've been so worried about you!"

"Your dress! What _has _happened?"

"Have you been crying? You poor thing!"

"How are you? Where's Elphaba?"

The last question broke her, and she fell to the ground crying. Someone sat beside her and patted her back, soothing her, telling the others to go, leave her be.

She slowed her sobs and, feeling rather ashamed, sat up to find Fiyero sitting beside her. She smiled; glad to see he still cared about her, if just as a friend.

"What happened?" was all he said, a statement full of emotion.

"We went to the Emerald City….see the Wizard…it was so cold…long wait…Elphie got so mad…I was so scared…we left…running…and then…she…she told me…" tears began pooling in her eyes.

"What?"

"Fiyero…my friend, my _sister_, my everything…Elphaba…she's gone."

And she fell back onto the grass crying hysterically.

**Well, there you go! The end. Please review, even if just a sentence, I still appreciate it!**


End file.
